Acquiesce
by stillfatkidoutside
Summary: "Do you believe in Destiny?" "Well I like the idea of it, that someone out there is for you and only you" Acquiesce- How to accept something reluctantly but without protest. (Expect many oasis OST)
1. Acquiesce

Acquiesce

1st step, 2nd step, and run, run, run...

Running this is the only method that keeps my boring life burning. Every morning 6:15 precisely I jog to the park stretch my aching muscles a bit and then run.

Usually I take up about 40 minutes to roam around with my usual route but today I decided against it. I went to the next street curve and run up to the hill.

I love this adrenaline that I can get through running I feel like its transporting me to different dimensions, like in the movies where I am so fast running but the view or place is slowing down as I run. I don't know. As a kid, I was not that let's say athletic as today. I was the sick kid on the corner of the room.

Yes, sick kid because I had cancer when I was 11years old. Leukemia. Low white blood cells as they might say medically. I don't want to talk about it because my mom tends to be emotional when somebody mentions it. But now the doctors said that I'm well enough. Long gone cancer. Fuck' em as my best mate Cook said. So finally I decided to practice my mom's healthy fucking side.

* * *

After jogging, walking and running around, my feet brought me back to central park where I usually spend my after-run regiment. I sat on an empty bench beside me and think about my wanker assistant Poppy. Poppy is not a wanker she's beautiful that's why I hired her secondary to her skills but sometimes she's dumb like dumb and dumber or something. How hard is it to file latest financial cases that I requested from her? Today I ask her to go Mr. Day and inquire for the new case that he was talking about. I hope she does that, if she didn't, God knows what will happen to me, Almighty Attorney Naomi Emilia Campbell.

"Fucking shit." I said as I exhale with a sigh

"What fucking shit?" "Oh! JESUS LORD!" I exclaim as a burly haired kid sit beside me.

"My mama said and miss using the name of the Good Lord is naughty." the kid said.

He has this adorable grin spread across his face while speaking.

"I .. Uh well you scared me to death that's why I uh said it"

"You have a weird accent like my mama and auntie" he said.

"I don't know about your mama but I am from London, people their have a weird accent." I replied.

"Oh okay." he look across the trees and just stare. I look to where he was staring.

Silence.

"Why are you alone? Where is your mama?" I asked wondering.

"My mama's not here I'm with my auntie"

"Where is she why does she let you roam around alone?" I asked.

"She's just taking a IMPORTANT call. She's a doctor." "Oh. Right." I said. I am definitely charmed with this kid beside me. His eyes with beautifully shade of brown, his cute button nose and blonde hair his really adorable.

I look at my digital watch which I wore every run I take. 6:40 I have only 20 minutes to go back home, have a quick breakfast and a quick change for work. But I as I was over thinking about this I can't help to think about the boy. I can't leave him here.

"Where is your auntie now? I reckon by now she's finished with her IMPORTANT call. Where is your mama by the way? You talk about her a lot." I fired so many questions to a small boy.

"First, I don't know where she is, secondly, I don't know where she is." he answered.

This boy is really clever for his age. I wonder what is age is.

"What? What do you mean you don't know where you're mom is? Because maybe she's at home cooking your breakfast you know? "The boys looks down and tears starting to appear in his eyes.

"Hey mate! I'm sorry doing cry "I put my arm around his little body.

"My mama passed away."


	2. Hot Stuff

Chapter 2

I don't know what to do. I'm not used with feelings department anymore. Since the doctor said I was fine the feeling inside of me, comforting stuff it just lets off. The only consoling business that I still do is with my Mom when she relieves the memories of her cradling me inside my hospital room once in awhile. But this time it's different, I'm not fond of soothing kids. Plus, I don't like the feeling I felt guilt creeping through my skin.

Death, I wonder what worse feeling may someone feel when someone they truly love died. I can't imagine what my Mom and Cook (the only people I let inside) would feel if I passed away. I can't only imagine what was it feel to a kid barely even strong enough to be themselves. I wonder if my Mom had gone and left me when I was a kid. I can't.

"I'm sorry mate, I didn't know." I said over and over again hugging his tiny body and say sweet nothings to his ears to sooth him. I don't even know if what am I doing is working.

He just sniffs and sniff and cry and cry, for a whilst I let him weep.

I read somewhere that the only thing that you can release the true emotion is to cry and not to punch someone in the face. But at the back of my mind I still think his too young for it for all of these emotions.

I hug him even more closely to me, for a stone cold person like me I like hugging this boy. I turned to my watch that I always wore when I'm running it states 6:40. Still have 20 minutes to go home and have a breakfast, shower and go to work. Except I can't, because the kid is still hugging me like his own life depend on me plus his still upset since of yours truly. I automatically scan my panic brain for something that can stop it.

"Okay mate" I said trying to look at his chocolate orbs.

"Right! lemme buy you an Ice Cream" really Campbell that's best you can think of ,Ice Cream at quarter to 7 in the morning?

Ice Cream was my best friend before Cook came into my life. As I said I was a fucking loner when I was at school. Don't have really good mates that I can call friend since they're so busy running the halls, scowling at each other and playing games that I can't afford to do because of my weak shit frame. So when I'm sad and someone teases me for being a Twinkie and loner my mother used to bring me at this Ice Cream parlor which has the pinkest wall I have ever seen. She'll let me pick my own flavor which is still Bubblegum and take me out to the park just sitting. Licking it's dripping slowly so I can prolong its life and stick my tongue to my Mom to check if it's still blue. Who knows 13 years later I'm still flapping my tongue but not always in Ice Cream anymore?

For a whilst he didn't do anything just still burying his head under my chin but I waited. I heard the sniffing lessen and eventually died down. He looks up at me with his intense watery eyes and I try to smile like genuinely smile to him then nodded.

"You like Ice Cream?"

"Yeah I like Ice Cream. But I shouldn't be going or talking to someone I don't know, that was what my Mama said..." He sadly murmurs whilst looking down and playing with his small fingers. I still felt the pang inside of my chest.

"Well I'm Attorney Naomi Emilia Campbell you can call me Em." I stated proudly and reaching for a handshakes except he shakes his head. I feel a panic rushing to me again. Oh come on what did I do now.

"I can't call you Em."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because…" Before can reply a woman was running and shouting towards us.

"TAN- TAN!" She said. I looked to her direction and I know I was a goner.

She looks a deserted goddess from somewhere. I gawk to her from head to toe. And shit she's hot!

From her beautiful chocolate brown orbs to her cute button nose, her perky little lips and lastly her mystified colored red hair that I can see through a sea of people from a mile. The kid really looks like her except for his blond hair and I wonder if blond is really her hair color. But I know from that moment I was a goner.

She's now closer to us still shouting and saying something that I can't comprehend coz I'm still staring at her. The only thing that separates me to my daydream was when she pushed me aside to get the boy as if I'm a virus or something.

"Ethan! What happened? Why are you crying? What did she to you?" She fires question to him but he can't but in because she's inspecting his body like a mad woman. That husky voice I could die and hear that voice shouting my n- - -..

"She didn't do any harm to me Aunt Em. We were just talking about my Mama." Ethan said pleasing his Aunt EM with his puppy dog eyes.

Shit we have same names.

I looked at her and she looked back for the first time since she came towards us she looked at me directly in my eyes. She stares like assessing if am I a good or bad person just through her eyes.

I feel the heat creeping through my cheeks and blush I looked away anything but her, Embarrassed with our staring contest.

"Ahem..." I start formulating words.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make him upset we just caught up with our conversation and it just came up..." trying to look professional in front of a truly hot girl.

"Okay." The hot girl Em says. It's weird calling my nickname to someone, I don't like using my first name for obvious reasons as you know.

She reaches for Ethan's hand and prepares to leave. I felt the urge of panic, she's going! She's going say something!

But Before I could say something the kid lunches himself to me for a hug and squeeze his tiny frame like we have a strong connection already which we already had just for a short moment.

"I still like that Ice Cream. "He whispered to my ear as I hug him

"Me too mate, Me too." I smiled and he goes back to her Auntie.

"Wave your goodbye Tan-Tan!" She says and the boy wave to me.

"BUH-BYE! NAOMI" waving his little hand at me and I wave back

"Bye Ethan." And for years someone finally calls me with my first name that I didn't want to punch in the face.

They were barely gone through the curve when she looks back at me and smile, like a proper smile still noticing how beautiful she is.

I smiled to myself and say what an eventful morning. I looked at my watch 7:06 am.

"DAMN IT I'M LATE!"


	3. Until Now

Chapter 3

I miss home. I miss the wet, gray, moody and weird British weather strangely. New York is like sardines can full mo absent mindlessly people who's so busy with work and everything. All the things here is so fast, you want a burger, pizza, a Chinese or even a hotdog all the things are easily handed to you. Where I lived the good old Bristol was the exactly different take on this. I'm not saying we were uncivilized individual but you know you just got to work your big arse up to get things instead of just dialing bullshit.

It's been two years since i moved here at the big apple alone, i was just a small shot lawyer at Bristol protecting the organization my Mom was working when Caraway Law Firm called from New York and ask for my participation on the case their handling. I helped them from then on the absorbed my skills plus offered me a big time job.

At first I was reluctant to go and get the job for various reasons. First is that I'm not sure if I can be good enough for it (my awfully weird coyness due to being a loner at college), next is the will my Mom let me go to the other side of the world she really a clingy Mom i might say especially from my previous illness. And lastly that time girlfriend, Ellie.

Aside from Cook she was the only person i trusted with my whole life. We meet at a Uni party in Goldsmiths were i studies politics and law; she was my senior but she's taking medicine. She chases me as they say, but I don't want to be boastful about it. She'd over me a drink and never let me out of her sight that night. I was enchanted also from the way she intelligently speak had cravings for a girl with brain. She's really beautiful; I can't comprehend how perfect we are for each other. Her blue eyes match mine which is lighter than her dark blue ones, i loved her more when she find out my previous condition, she never leave my side when i told her about it, she says if she was only doctor that time she will never let me suffer that stage in my life. That day i knew that moment she was the one we were very happy for 3 years until the New York job came up.

We thought about our first love, our first kiss our first time but we never thought about our first heartbreak. Ellie was my first everything like I said I thought she was the one until she became first heartbreak. I never thought I can overcome that stage of my life without her but then I moved on.

Like totally moved on, I accepted the job and channel my first heartbreak as a new freedom and new lifestyle. I dated, kiss, fucked, and then dumped, I never truly dig into my heart for finally let someone like Ellie in again.

Until now.


	4. Talk Tonight

Chapter 4

I find myself running in the middle of the night in the familiar curve after "the kid incident" that's what I like to call it. From that day which was 3 days ago, I can't stop reckoning about her eyes. I don't know what happened to me since that day. I feel lighter like something inside had been crashed down not in a bad way but a good relieving way.

Since that day, I run every morning to the same curve heading to the park like some kind of stalker waiting for her to be stalked. I sat in the same bench waiting; I guess there is a side of me waiting for the kid creepily sat beside me.

But not today, I kind a give up that thought after 3 days of waiting in the same place so I did not run ,but the whole day I was wrecked. I can't stop facing around my office keep fussing over and over with the same paper for less than 30 minutes. I'm pretty sure Poppy thinks I'm some kind of a nutter mental woman by now. But it's like if I don't see her or them I'm gonna burst into flame. Like they are or she is my life line.

So tonight to finally relieved the moment and answering my body to the adrenaline I grab my running shoes and ipod. Settling with my Oasis playlist just to feel home just Rock en Roll Star starts to play the same time my blood start to pump faster and faster.

When I turned to the same curve through the park I was exhausted feeling my body ready to collapse.

That's how I usually like to run pushing my body to thy limit until I can't breathe, I bend over to put my hands on my knees.

"_Sitting on my one chewing on a bone a thousand million miles from home."_

Oasis ringing through my ears, I surveyed my surroundings, Nothing. A park, trees, a lake, a rubbish can and the bench, the bench with someone on it.

_"When something hit me somewhere between the eyes. "_

I know that's her, even though she's not facing me but just by the hair. I just knew it. Like magnets I walk towards her, I felt something's not right. **She's crying**. I sat beside another bench from her not too close not too far, she didn't even falter from my presences and I just stare.

"_You took your last chance once again, I landed, stranded, Hardly even knew your name"_

I internally debate against myself whether should I approach her or not. Maybe I should because all week long she's the only one in my mind. Maybe I shouldn't, she probably forgot who I was or if she remembered I was the nutter mental woman who make her nephew cry. Fuck I don't know what to do. Can someone help me here?

I just let it be. Just like John Lennon said. And besides I'm a ROCK AND ROLL STAR.

I held out my hand with my hankie. God I hope she accepts it.

She looks up once again I was mentally cursing myself when I laid my eyes again to her

Beautiful orbs.

"Take it." I said whispering

"Thank You." She said taking the hankie.

I sat beside her for some minutes but it feels like ages. I don't know what to say, I cant even start a conversation what the fuck is happening to you Campbell. Grow a pair.

"_I wanna talk tonight, until the mornin' light"_

"I remember you." Emily softly had spoken finally still wiping her tears away.

"Oh. I uhh" GROW SOME BALLS

"Yeah I'm the nutter who made you nephew cried" Really Naomi?

"Tan-Tan explained it you didn't make him cry. I'm sorry for shouting at you that day, I was a mess, I guess I still am." She said shyly.

"No, don't apologize, it's my fault really, I kind of need scolding that day."

"Right.."

Silence.

* * *

"Are you okay? I saw you just sitting here alone, in the dark crying whilst I was running. You know, a beautiful woman like you can't be here alone in the dark. Some bad guys may do something. Fuck I'm rambling. Sorry."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she said looking again strait to my eyes like the last time I saw her.

"I-uh-well, actually you are"

"I am okay. I just had a knackered day and I saw a quite place to just think. Hospital is pretty loud and I can't stay there the whole time. Sorry."

"We should stop this." I said firmly.

"What should we stop?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Saying sorry, if we said sorry again we can now be millionaires if sorry was a penny."

She smiled finally and that's because of me, after seeing her crying I'm strong-willed to make her smile the rest of my life in every possible way.

"Sorry" still smiling, then remembered what she had said. "shit,sorr- fuck" now I'm starting to giggle then followed by her.

"Right.. I get it now, thank you for the hankie uh..."

"Naomi Emilia Campbell. No problem." I held my hand being professional demeanor.

"Emilia. We almost have the same name besides the first and the last." I smiled

"I-uh should gotta get home, start to walk, tan-tan probably wondering where I am and I don't want to stay so late and I need to put him to bed."

"Right..." I said deflated.

But something pop into my head

"Emily! I—can I see Ethan?" I suddenly ask. There something about that kid that I really enjoy and I want to do my promise to him. "The ice cream"

"What now?" Emily said.

"Yeah, I won't stay long I just really want to see him" I don't know either why.

"Oh right. C'mon" she said reluctantly

We head to our right and just as the conversation continue to fly in. I really want to ask why she was crying but we are barely know each other and even more friends. I'll let her tell me about it when will get to be closer. Just for now I just want to be with her presence even more than ever.

"_I wanna talk tonight, I wanna talk tonight, I wanna talk tonight"_


	5. Beautiful

_Chapter 5_

**I don't own anything from Skins much more they owe us. **

**I am not close minded how they ended up skins. I reckon making Naomi ill and put both of them in that situation is really a testimony how unconditional love Naomi and Emily have. Some are still hurting from the episode which i totally get. At first I was one of them hating Jess for the script shed develop but seeing our most love characters still going strong and not making them split is something we need to thank Jess for. She brought back our most beloved couple though still there's a part of me doubting about how they made Kat and Lily promotional part of it just because of their characters. I don't much rant about this but i feel like I need to share something from me. So thanks. Anyway I'm not a "can i get a review :) "Type of person but i will appreciate if I had one, I really just want to write.**

* * *

I was walking with Emily in a stiff alley along New York City at the middle of the night. If someone said earlier that this happened along the way I will punch them in the face for not believing. We were heading to her apartment which was in the 14th street, which still has probably 3 blocks away. I asked her if I could meet Ethan her nephew which sudden burst into me when she was saying her goodbyes. I miss the kid even though we only met once. He was charming like her auntie the way they smile; the way they sniff from crying is all the same. I wonder what happened to his mom. How did she passed away?

"So..You're a lawyer?" she suddenly asked after 5 minutes of silence.

"Yep." Popping the end letter. "And you're a doctor." I said in FYI tone.

"Yeah, tan-tan talks about you a lot after the little incident you had. He's really talkative that boy, just like his mom." she said staring ahead.

"Yeah. He said she passed away." I guessed stupidly.

She looks up to me because I'm so much taller than her. And the sad expression just like the way I asked Ethan about her mom.

"She died because of leukemia last year." I was shocked and didn't say anything so she continued. "She had a good fight you know? She's my twin that's why the kid really looks like me. It's just sucks that I am a doctor and I couldn't do anything help her. Like I'm supposed to be there for her saving her life yet I can't do it because her body and she herself already gave up." she's now starting to tear her eyes again. I cursed myself how fucking stupid I am.

I think about how that feels, being there at the hospital, attached to a million kinds of cables. My IV fluids, the heart rate cable and everything, it all flashed back to me. I remembered when I was about to give up from all the chemo, transfusions, my lost hair, all of it. But it only comes back with standing out truth, my loved for her mom. I fought leukemia because I want to be better for my mom.

"Well, if it's any consolation I am a cancer survivor, Leukemia rather." I said with comforting smile.

"Really?" She says.

" Yeah.. Been there done that. I was diagnosed when I was 11 years old. I had relapse when I was 16 fight the mother fucker down and here am I. " smiling, everything to make her feel better. Then I heard a giggle. Finally some smiling.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up, I know how hard it is to recall everything about it I just can't help it."

"STOP IT!" I shouted like a mad woman. Emily was stunned and stopped on her tracks maybe she'll be turn off. DAMN IT.

"Sorry. Shit! I mean stop saying sorry remember?"She faced me and said something. "

"You're funny Naomi, I like you." If an atomic bomb was dropped beside me I recon I will be with it bursting with emotions. Fuck she like me. But before I can answer, well if I could answer she was now facing a door saying this was her apartment.

"Uhm ... Welcome to my flat." she says then shouting Ethan's name. "Sorry it's a bit mess, his sitter was not fond of cleaning and all." she added when she saw me looking around. "Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything? A jumper perhaps? You're wearing a thin layer of clothes you can catch a colds you know? "

I finally look at my state. Shit I was still wearing my running apparel, running short shorts and a tight water absorbing top, a sudden chill creep to my arms already feeling cold.

"Uh-yeah that would be great." I replied shyly.

She goes upstairs which I assumed her room.

I wonder around the living room scanning some old probably pictures, there was a Graduating Emily wearing toga, a cute Emily smiling proudly whilst holding a fishing rod with a fish hanging on it which was probably like 10 years younger but still beautiful. And I finally lay my eyes to the picture on my left a very young Emily and her twin.

She has the same features but rounder, same height but with more broad posture like saying I own this town bitch. And I laugh at their similarities, the girl on Emily's right was wearing a leopard tights and a pink top with black heels and actuated make up. Whilst Emily was wearing simpler than her sister with just vans, long socks, a skirt and a reindeer sweater plus a black beanie. It makes me smile how similar yet different they are with just one look with the way they dress.

I know get the looks Ethan has, he got it all from his Mama.

"She was beautiful." tan-tan for the second time we meet can already give me two heart attacks.

"Hey! You scare me to death!" I shout. "Nice to see you mate! How are you?" I added.

He hugged me tightly and said...

"I'm good Nayomi" He said emphasizing my looked again to the picture I was previously looking.

"That's my Mama, her name was Katherine Fitch." pointing at her mother

"Yeah...He looks like you know. You're handsome and she's beautiful." I grab his hands then squeezing it reassuringly,

"Yeah beautiful like Auntie Em, because she was her twin" I was stunned how clever he really is.

"Yeah just like Emily."

"Just like me what? "Suddenly Emily was behind us.

"Nayomi said beautiful." tan tan said. A heat creep over my cheeks making me blush.

"Yeah she said that." Emily said sarcasm heating around her.

"I do. I -uh I mean you really are. " Feeling the courage to say it.

A blush appears on Emily's cheeks. Tensing when there was an awkward gap happening between them. Thanks to tan tan that was beaming already and asking Naomi why she was there.

"I never thought I will see you again mate. I just run into Emily and saw the opportunity" she said holding the boys both hands.

"Yeah! Can I get my Ice cream now?

"Nope! Little Chick, it's too late and it's past your bed time. "Emily butted in.

"But Auntie Eeemm." whining

"Not buts little chick, maybe tomorrow you can get you're ice cream from Naomi."

"Well I was hoping if we could get Ice cream tomorrow. You know fulfilling my promise? "

"Tomorrow maybe, you know go with us?"

"Yeah like after lunch or something. Is it all right?"

"Oh. Yeah it's fine. You can pick him up after lunch." seeing Naomi's true intention.

You're not coming? Naomi said to herself.

"Auntie you're going with us. You can't just give me to other people. "Ethan butted in.

"Ah well, let's see, I'm going if the little chick brush his teeth and be ready in bed in 4, 3, 2, 1 " before she can finish Ethan run up the stairs.

I heard Emily's giggle.

"Your coming right?"

"Again just like I said let's see." "tan tan! Say you're goodbye to Naomi!"

"GOODBYE NAYOOOOOOMI! See you tomorrow." the kid shouting whilst he has his toothbrush in his mouth.

Naomi stood dumb founded.

"Sorry about that." Emily says pointing at the little chick.

"Billionaire by now, I got to go. Thank you for letting a stranger like me see him. I really appreciate it." smiling and her Emily giggle again.

"Trillionaire. No thank you, you know, for the hankie, the walk home, the talk, and for the little chick you made him happy. I never saw him that excited since you know."

"You're very welcome." "I uh can I text you-I mean for tomorrow? " she said shyly.

Emily got a pen and grabs Naomi's arm and wrote a number on it.

"Thanks. I should go. Uh thanks again. For the… Yeah…" Naomi shocked with the skin to skin interaction.

When I was finally outside I put my earplugs, turn up the volume and find the song that describes my feeling.

_"Tonight i'm a Rock n' Roll Star_." and run as fast as Icould just for the number will not be erased.


	6. The look

Chapter 6

**Not mine but if it is? I will prolong season 4 and don't do a new generation. Stick with generation 2.**

* * *

From the moment I step my foot inside my flat I authomatically scream a big YES, hopeful that my neighbors didn't catch that. I looked at my arm and immediately save Emily's mobile number on my phone. Mentally thanking the Gods who given me courage for this evening just to be with her.

* * *

After a super cold shower, I entered my room and get dressed excited to text Emily for the next day I head. settled down on my bed feeling more relaxed from the evening and tiring sprint I suddenly thought about what I can do to make tomorrow the best day for Ethan and Emily. I know it's not a date but I thought that if I want to impress Emily I need to step up my game. I grab my laptop and look for the best Ice Cream parlor in New York but before I google it my phone began to rang.

_"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like, it's better than yours Damn right, it's better than yours I could teach you"_

I automatically know who the fuck has that ringer, I didn't put that one, my wanker best friend Cook set that up and every time he calls me that tune rings like a nutter and embarrass me.

"Fuck me! " I exclaimed loudly on the speaker whilst answering it.

"You want to Naomikins?" I just now he's grinning like a cat now. His the only one who calls me by my first name because he thought it so funny, plus now the fitches obviously

"What? No! Fuck You!" I spat to him playfully.

"I know you wan' it babes"

"Whatever Cook, if you grew up a pair of boobs come and see me." I said laughing

"Yeah, yeah… you still want it though" Cook said laughing

"How are you man? I miss you! It's been so long since you called me." Finally changing the topic and not prying on his comment.

"Same as always babe nothing's new nothings less." He said softly, which seem new to me.

"Why'd do you call in this time? Is something wrong back home? Is mom alright? How's Paddy (his brother which is living in my mom's house because of her shitty mother)?"

"Don't get you horses up, nothing's wrong you know …"

"Really James, What is it? "Now he knows I'm serious because I'm using his first name which I only did if something serious needs to talk about.

"I—I saw Ellie last night at the club when me and Effy are having a good time. I saw her and she creep up to me. She started talking and asking about you, how you are, when are going home, and do you have a girlfriend. You know me Naomi I don't get on your way she comes up to me and start firing questions. I hate her for that. The only time I did leave her is when Effy comes back and shot her the look. You know the look right. "He explained rapidly nervously waiting for me to be mad at some point.

"Yeah I know the look." Trying to remember Effy's "THE LOOK".

She is Cook's girlfriend for years now. They started seeing each other in college when Cook and I are the only one friend though Cook is the loudest guy in the school ironically he hangs out with a wimp like me. They shagged every time they saw each other then settled to a relationship which is on and off till we graduate from university when things becomes really seriously bad with her.

Effy is different not in a bad way but in a uncanny way. She doesn't want to be controlled not in a bad side but just free, maybe she's just free spirited. She has the eyes like a lie detector and from that you know when you look into her eyes she will automatically knows what are you thinking like a psychic. Maybe that's why she took up psychology, plus when I said seriously bad I say really badly had happened to Effy.

Cook doesn't want me to know but I was the only one who was there for him so he decided against it tell me what happened. Effy had a tendency to commit suicide, he found her in a rubbish bathroom in a club, they had a massive row and Cook leap up to some girl and started kissing her. When Effy saw them she buys all the drugs her friends was selling and take it all in. He found her laying not responding inside the cubicle after she was taken to the Emergency Cook doesn't want to leave her. He was a mess, he blames himself for doing stupidly he cried beside me and I never leave him until he was okay. After everything, from that moment they decide to be together, like proper together and shit.

"I'm sorry Naomikins, I just blurted out that you have a good life there in New York and have a fiancée. I'm sorry I lied." He seems truthful about it.

"Well I am okay here but I don't have a fiancée even a girlfriend to be one so I'm not mad at you."

"Oh thank God! Fucking Ellie!" now his back in his natural demeanor

"It's not your fault she did that, I thank Effy for saving your hot arse and not panicking!" We both laughed

"Well I told you I will keep her forever, I'm lucky to have her." Now being sentimental as ever when it comes to Effy.

"You're a lucky lad mate! Anyway I need your opinion on something." Changing the topic once again.

"What is it? A plan how to get someone in your pants? In that case the Cookie Monster is all ears for you my dear."

"No not into my pants. I sort of met someone… well its complicated." Shyly introducing the girl of my dreams. "Hmm" he said urging me to continue.

"Her name is Emily Fitch, she's rather beautiful." That sums up what I thought about Emily is. **_She's rather beautiful._**

"Hmm." Cook hummed again which irritates me

"Okay, she has these chocolate brown eyes which I can be sappy about and tell you reminds me of sunset. You know we both know you and me have something with girls' eyes. " And by that he knows that I really like this girl, it's really good to talk to your mates sometimes. The short words that you can only formulate which that he only get what you are saying. Like secret language.

"Pussy whipped. You're officially pussy whipped my friend. What helped do you want from cookie monster from?"

"No I'm not. Well we were sort of going out tomorrow with her nephew and I asked them to have a ice cream but I was thinking we should probably do more after we eat. And I don't know what to do? "

"Well that's easy dear, just whipped her too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just whipped her with your charmed CAMPBELL STYLE." And with that the line was dead.

"Fuck! COOK! COOK! JAMES! " I screamed through the receiver without a reply.

"Fucking hell what do I do now?" Asking myself loudly tossing my iphone further away from me.

* * *

Somehow a bright idea pops into my head. I grab my phone again again and start texting.

**_You can keep the hankie, just texting to let you know my number. –N _**

I was internally debating if I should put an XO. Waiting a minute before my phone buzz

**_Thank you again for the hankie. J -E_**

A smiley hmmm…

**_No problem as I said earlier. Ethan's already asleep? X –N_**

**_Not until 15 minutes after you go home. A bit excited that kid. J -E_**

**_Oh well, me too, idk why. Are you? Excited I mean? X –N _**

**_Sure I am, where are we going? J-E _**

**_That's a secret I am not to tell, are you guys free the whole afternoon? X –N_**

**_I have to go at the hospital the whole morning but the afternoon we're free J -E_**

**_Thank goodness for that, see you tomorrow X-N_**

**_See you, G'NIGHT xx –E_**

**_G'night beautiful XX-N_**

And by that I fell on a deep slumber grinning like an idiot and thinking about one person.

* * *

**I suddenly get why everybody likes writing a story with cook in. He's fun. Hope you guys enjoy. I can only apologize from the massive amount of errors from the previous chapters. I dont want to make excuses so there. **


	7. Bubba

Chapter 7

Parking my car rapidly to slot and running fast to my apartment with loads of papers is really something I need to master. I have this patient's case that I can't leave in the hospital for the weekend. I was running late to prepare Ethan for our afternoon with Naomi, today is our trip she promises my nephew, she said we will go and eat Ice cream.

I thought about Naomi a lot, since last night when she abruptly handed me her handkerchief. I remembered her vividly from before our second encounter I was shouting like a mad woman to her when I saw Tan-Tan crying, immediately thinks that she made him cry. I must admit the second time I saw her was the only time I realize how pretty she is.

She has long blonde locks, precious grayish blue eyes that I'm still debating about its true color and lastly a pretty hot body. I cursed myself why'd I only notice her then. She also really seem sweet being there for me when I was crying last night.

Yesterday had been hard for me; I got a patient named Pandora who was suffering from the same illness my sister Katie had suffered. It just all comes back to me that am why I decided to cool down myself before going home because I don't want Tan-Tan to see me in such a mess state.

That's when Naomi comes and rescued my hell night, she's funny in a sarcastic witty way which definitely a turn on to me which makes me like her a lot. She also has given me some flirty remarks but I don't want to pry on that, maybe it's because she sarcastic and witty and its all natural for her. I don't want to put my hopes up.

And then she suddenly asked if she can come with me and visit Tan-Tan which I remembered reluctantly asking me for Naomi from the day we meet first. I don't even know the girl so I let that phase past but I wasn't aware that will see each other again. I thought about Ethan being friendly and lovable maybe that's why Naomi wants to go see him because of his charm.

* * *

When I got inside the house I threw my keys and head to my office then shout Tan-Tan's name.

"ETHAN WESLEY FITCH!" I shout through the walls of my apartment.

"Yes ma'am?" he says hoisting his toy airplane into the air making rubbish sound.

"Well where's Alex?" asking his sitter.

"She's runs and goes 5 minutes before you came; she says her girlfriend was rushed in the hospital that's why she didn't get a chance to wait for you. She also says she's sorry so Auntie Em don't be mad at her. "Rushing to say each word and ending smiling. That's the thing about Ethan he doesn't care if you're into same gender. Perhaps he doesn't understand but he seems okay about it unlike others that's why maybe his saying some remarks to me and Naomi last night but I don't want to think about it now.

I was irritated that Alex didn't even send me a text or anything but above all I know the feeling of someone you love is in bad state.

I didn't talk for a while which made Tan-Tan worried that I maybe mad. He comes closer to me and hugs my mid riff.

"Auntei Em, please don't be cross with Alex. Plewwwease?" he says in his puppy dog eyes.

"Hmmm." I replied which made him hug me more.

"Plewwws? If you stay mad more wrinkles will appear in your forehead Auntie Ems. You didn't want that didn't you?" he says sweetly which made me give up and starting to envelope him with a big hug squeezing the life of him.

"Caaan't breatheee." He says then I release him.

"I'm not mad anymore. Thank you for giving me a power hug little chick." I said smiling.

"Now do you still want that ice cream Naomi tells you? Coz from the way you smell little chick Naomi will let the ice cream past. "I said sternly.

"Auntie Eeem. I'm fine. I don't need a bath I'm all good and ready."

"Hmmm… no ice cream for reekin' stinkin' little chick." I said.

"Okay okay. But can you get Mr. duckie?" again with his puppy dog eyes.

"If it will make you faster, probably I'll give Mr. duckie to you."

"I promise I won't lounge in the bubble bath for long. "He promises holding his right hand high.

"Okay let's go."

* * *

I am standing in my room staring at myself in the mirror thinking if I wear too much. I was thinking too much I say to myself. It's not a date you stupid moron. Wearing my navy blue dress with white polka dots, my newly wash white era vans and finally with my gray beanie. Comfortable that's what I want.

I go to Tan-Tan's room, already dress and standing so handsome. He was wearing a white shirt with denim button up unbuttoned, a cargo pants folded at its end hem, and a Sabago boat shoes plus wearing the same beanie as mine. He also wears a watch which I gave to him on his 7th birthday. He looks like a fine young man, he is good looking. For his young age his like so stylish just like his mom.

"What do you think Aunt Em?" standing in front of me whilst I adjust his tucked in collar.

"You look so handsome little chick. Nice of you to wear the watch I gave you." Looking at the object

"Yeah you gave it and I wear it, I like it."

Before I answer the doorbell rang and my heart skipped a beat already knowing who's at the door.

"NAYOOOMI" he yelped.

"Ready?" I ask him before opening the door.

"As ever will be." He says.

I opened the door slowly seeing a jittery Naomi feeling uncomfortable, which was ironic because in my opinion she's wearing the most comfortable clothes I ever seen. She's sporting a loose white band shirt messily tucked in with a cropped high waist shorts plus a pair of black doll shoes. She finished it with fish tail braid and a dark bluish cardigan. She's so pretty I am pretty much drooling over her long legs right now the only time I get out with it is when jumped to Naomi for a big hug.

"Hi Nayomi!"

"Hi Ethan" she said smiling which takes my breath away.

"Little chick you need to brush your teeth before we go and before you jumped into someone's face like that." I said strictly.

"Okay Auntie Em."

"I'm sorry about that. Come in first whilst we wait for the birdie to finish."

"Yeah-uh. This is for you and Ethan." She held her hands towards me finally noticing a cascading bouquet of different flowers, turquoise orchids, ivory calla lilies, and ivory roses flowing like a bouquet for a wedding.

"It's beautiful Naomi." Looking at the turquoise color hanging from it,

"Same as you Emily" She said looking into my eyes adoringly just like the way I also look at her.

"Is that for me?" Ethan grabbing a bag of Haribo gummy bears which I think was cute.

"Yeah I thought you can eat that on the way or something."

"Thank you Nayomi." He held his point finger and asks her to bend down then kiss Naomi on her cheek.

"You're welcome mate."

"You don't have to you know and thank you for this." I held the flowers

"It's nothing you see; it makes me happy to see you happy."

"Well it is something; really you don't have to do this Naomi." Stating her name for her to know I'm serious.

"Naah-don't be a baby, it's really nothing." She teased.

"I'm not a baby." I say whining like a kid.

"uh- baby Emily… whining baby Emily, such a cutie bubba.." Teasing me more in a cute way, I only pout to her and thing were definitely flirting.

"Uh—Bubba... Don't pout it doesn't suit you, you're too pretty for that Bubba..." I smiled shyly to the new nickname.

"Hey let's go! I want ice cream. I WANT ICE CREAM." Ethan butted in and starts making his way through the corridor.

"Bubba, are you ready?" Naomi asked me.

"As ever be will be..." I smiled to my new nickname. Bubba short for baby I am Naomi's baby

* * *

**you can google the flowers just like what i said its my favorite and it's so beautiful. next chapter the ice cream date as promise.**


	8. subZero

Chapter 8

Naomi's acting very gentleman today, holding and opening car doors giving me and Tan-Tan presents before we leave my apartment. It's something I don't want to get used to, but from the way she's acting i can't help it but just smile by how sweet she is.

We were now heading to the Ice Cream parlor in Naomi's white top down Porsche which i think very appropriate for her job. I was about to hold the handle when Naomi beats me.

"Bubba let Ethan get in first." she said teasing just the way i liked it. "i need to strap his seatbelt first."

I moved aside so she can maneuvers freely inside the car adjusting. I let him past me and Naomi carefully straps the seat belt around him.

"Now you're turn My Lady." bowing down and pronouncing the words which i was reminded by Game of Thrones.

Once she's settled Tan-Tan started rummaging his Haribo gummy bears.

"Hey, don't eat many sweets were having more you know." Naomi said starting to drive.

"I know Nayoomi, but i love haribo especially the green ones." Showing a little piece of his green gummy bear.

"Yeah Naomi's right." I said sternly then looking at her.

"I'm so excited!" Ethan leaps and shout loudly.

"The place is on east side so you don't have to worry Ethan were really near the place."

Once Naomi says that was already there, she got out first and opens the door of her fancy car for me. "Thank You." I said softly.

"Let's go Ethan." She says grabbing his hand and start to open the boutique it says _**SubZero Ice Cream & Yogurt**_. When we walk inside the first thing I notice is a big silver tank with a big sign of Nitrogen which is N posted on it. Then I heard Ethan shrieks with amazement, beside the tank is a counter top full of different kinds of candy which I assumed was the toppings.

"What is that Nayoomi?" Ethan asked Naomi who was smirking.

"This is the coolest place on earth." She started. "Do you have a science subject at school?"

"Yes. I hate science it's too much for me." He said a bit grumpily.

"Well, I don't see why we need to be in this place anymore because you hate science and science has a big part in our little adventure for today. Coz were eating science today" Only teasing Tan-Tan.

"Really? How come Nayoomi?" he said not bothering to answer her comment.

"Look." She says pointing at the crew whose preparing an order for a customer. He asked her first the size of the ice cream after that he lets the customer to choose the base of the ice cream, next proceed to the next one which the flavor of the ice cream. Afterwards he let her choose the candies and the sweets Ethan's excited about earlier.

"Look lastly Ethan. " They come closer to the tank which is now flowing with smoke. "You can get to be head chef, choosing not only your flavor, but also the texture your ice cream. When I say **"Choose Your Chill Factor",** we're not only talking about personal flair my friend but also how frozen you want your ice cream. They also can control the ice cream's softness to make a final product soft serve, rock hard or anywhere in between." She said with excitement which I think is so cute.

"I could do that? I want one! I want one!" he shouts with thrill.

"Me too." She said then looked at me."Are you both ready for your science and food experiment?"

Before I could answer I saw Ethan putting his excited face in the mirror gawking the sweets and the Nitrogen tank.

After taking our massive orders thanks to Naomi, we settled into a secluded area at near the window for a great view. Ethan who is now munching his enormous Dr. Pepper flavored with twinx, kit kat and M &M's ice cream in astonished with the smoke coming from his mouth like a dragon as he said. As settled with more toned down butterscotch flavored when I saw Naomi flapping her tongue to a massive cone of Bubble gum ice cream. She has now blue lips and tongue which would I normally think is disgusting but when it comes to her it all becomes adorable.

She saw me looking at her and she smiles sweetly, my heart rate increase rapidly with the way she smiles. This woman is really something because I also felt like there was millions of butterfly erupting on my stomach.

"Bubba, you like it?" She says whilst a fume of nitrogen smoke blowing in her mouth.

"Yes. Thank you for bringing us here. How did you know this place anyway? "

"We have something like this in U.K. it's called The Iscreamist and I really love that back home. So when I came here I find my alternative solution for my cravings and here it goes."

"That's really cool Nayoomi. Auntie Em is from Bristol, U.K. too." Tan-Tan butted in again.

"My Mom's from Bristol but we moved to London when I was 10 when things get complicated. You know? And The Iscreamist is based in North London so when you're free and back home you guys can check that out."

"I will. The next time I got to go home we can have stopover there and try some. "I said smiling.

"Uhm—guys do you still have something later? " She asked shyly.

"Like I said last night nothing we have in mind." I replied.

"Well, would you like guys to go to the park? Let's teach this little chick some footie." Looking suddenly at Ethan for an answer, when he looks straight at me waiting for my reply.

"Please Auntie Em… I want to play soccer."

"Football Little Chick, we are British so we call it Football. Okay? well we don't have anything to do. I guess we can waste sometime and play." Finally agreeing to these two lovable creatures pulling puppy dog eyes.

We head to the park across the street find a shaded area. I sit on the grass whilst Naomi and Tan-Tan barrow a ball from the kids playing around them. I looked at both of them,I love how she interacts with him there is some freeness about her when she's with him. I also notice how he looks at her adoring her automatically in a short period of time. I have never seen him so active again since her Mama passed away I'm so happy how they can be a good thing for each other.

Naomi is smiling and walking towards me leaving him behind with some kids to play with. I can't help but to look at her long legs.

"Hi."she said sitting next to me leaning against the tree behind us.

"Hi. Bit tiring that kid. Always running around." starting a conversation.

" He's a lot to handle but I can manage, his a charmer."

"Naomi?"

" hmmm..." urging me to continue

" You make him happy." i started saying."I mean his a joyful kid but since last year it's always hard to bring out the best in him but since he saw you he seem to be..." run out of words.

"Happy?" she guess and i nodded agreed to what she's saying " I love to see him happy. Especially when I've found out what happend to her Mama. Since that I felt like I was connected to him in some ways. Like I was meant to recover my illness to be able to take care of him. More so that she and I have suffered the same way. It's like she sent me to him. Do you know what I mean?" Naomi rambling but I understand her honesty

"I I thank God for bringing you into his life." hopefully mine too.

She smiled and touch my leg, sending thousands of shiver across my body. Ethan was running back towards us.

"Hey Ethan,Come here let me dry your sweat. " she stands up, grabs his extra shirt and have him change. I was still sitting thinking how wonderful person she is.

The three of us is now walking back to the car park making a straight line, Tan-Tan whose in the middle holding our hands swinging him. When Naomi stumbles into the pavement outbalance then landing on her left foot.

"Fuc-ilato!" trying to swear but still remembering that we have a child in the premisses.

"Oh My God Naomi! What the hell happened?" i yell to her trying to help her stand but she brushes me off.

"Naomi, Are you okay?" Ethan asked her concerned.

" I'm all right guys." and from that I knew she was a Doctors perspective I can easily identify that she has now a swollen ankle and it's getting nowhere but worst.

"Hey! I'm a Doctor I knew it first hand when I see a big ankle that its starting to limp. It needs rest and a bucket of ice to soak in." i said in my professional tone.

"No I really am fine, you don't have to worry about it" she said trying to stand but failed only stumbles to her right and fell into my arms.

"Naomi, don't be a baby, let us help you."

"I'm not a baby you minx" she says playfully.

"uuuh, Naomi baby can't stand needs to be guided. So sad for baby Naomi, sorry Bubba..." trying to immitate some baby talk. Now I'm teasing her with her own joke.

She's trying not to smile I can see it but gives up and started to giggle.

"Yeah whatever." giving me the Porsche keys."Well, if you want to help you need to drive. I can't drive whilst in this state."

I can't seem to focus on what she was saying the only two things that stuck into my mind is that I called Naomi my Bubba which translate to she's my Baby. And the second thing is that I'm driving a Porsche


	9. Wonderwall Again

I don't own skins

Chapter 9

I hate people when fuss about me it brought me back to the time when I was in the hospital fighting for my survival against freaking Leukemia. I hate Doctors who always gives me instructions to do this and that. Giving me orders is something I loathe about, that maybe the reason I took up law in University. Having a power and will to do things your way is so precious to me especially when I finally got a time to be okay and well. However there is this one Doctor who I like being all over me.

We were going back to Emily's flat; she's now driving my car slowly. When I said slowly like fucking so slow like a turtle. I think she's really nervous taking my car, I am starting to feel the pain on my left foot aggravates i set that aside abd start to giggle.

"What's so funng Naomi Campbell?" tilting her head to the side still focus on her driving.

"Could you drive a little faster please?" I said still trying to contain my laughter.

"What's you're problem with my driving Campbell?" she asked head still looking straight which still looks funny.

"Well you see" i started " the kids whose biking beside us earlier is now faster than have hollow legs but the bike is seemed more faster the a Porsche Carrera we are not violating a over speeding law but we're violating the "why-so-slow-like-a-turtle" law."

I heard a cute giggle behind the car and looked at Ethan pissing hiself with laughter. He held his little right thumb up saying it's okay to make fun of her auntie. We started to laugh loudly when i look back to Emily starting to be irritated.

"Both of you stop making fun out of me, this is called "driving carefully-so-we-don'-end-up-having-an-accident." driving." she said sternly.

I whipped my head back to Ethan whose now faking a pout and putting a thumb down to her auntie. She just looked at him back through the rear side mirror, looked at me then straight back to the road again. Our kid seems really bored so I grab my iPad and headset at the glove compartment and turned it over to Ethan.

"I have some child friendly game there you can play whatever you want."he smiled widely as thanks.

I adjust myself so I could get comfortable position but I bang my left foot to the side and cursed loudly. Thanking the inventor of earplugs.

"Babs are you okay?" Emily used my nickname to her in shorter and cuter way.

"yeah I'm fine, I just need to level up my foot."

"We're nearly home, i'll attend to that bloody feet later. It looks like a big chunk of your enourmous ice cream fell on your ankle."

" yeah, it hurts badly. Can you please drive faster this bloody foot is aching like nutter!"

"okay,okay... Such a baby" she said starting to drive adding another 5 km/hr to her 20 only rule.

After ayear and a half, we've finally reached the FITCH LANDING. Emily throwing her arms around my back carefully lifting me up. The goosebumps in my skin from the touch is having another goosebumps from her grip. She settles me down to her couch and goes back to the kitchen. She returned with a bucket full of ice and attened to my feet. She removes my ballet shoes once again feeling the shiver runs through my leg up to my spine.

She let me rest in her couch letting me stay up to dinner. She ordered pizza and Ethan asked if we can watch Bridge to Terebithia. The boy cuddled to my side whilst watching the full movie and eat Somewhere along the movie I saw Emily tearing up holding a tissue and sniffing. Seeing her this emotional still cut deep into my heart. Like i said I never want to see her cry even though its just because or some rubbish movie. After the movie Ethan so sound asleep into my side, I don't want to wake him up but I need to go home also I can't feel my legs anymore from the cold. I want to take him up to his room and tucked him in but I can't with this limping foot.

Emily beats my internal debate and slide her arms to his back and the crookes of his knee lifting him up bringing him to his room.

I gather my stuff within my reach and starting to stand supporting myself with my arms, when Emily comes back holding a crutches and a box of medicine I suppose.

"Here, take this." handing me the bag and the crutches. "let me drive you home, I'll just bring your car tomorrow morning. "

I'm about to argue when she talked again.

"Don't argue, I'm a doctor, I'm suppose to help people."

"okay." that's all i can afford to say.

I'm sitting in Emily's prius trying to formulate something to converse.

"Thanks for the crutches and medicine."

"It's anti inflammatory and pain killers. Just drink them up after meals and you can live." she says with authority which I find quite sexy.

" I will. What about Ethan? "

"I texted his nanny when were about to go out." she says.

"yeah ?" she looks urging me to continue. I want us to talk more. I want her to tell me something about herself. I want to tell her also something about me but I don' know how. I don't even know if she's into girls or if she has a boyfriend. All I know is when I'm around her and were the only person in the room I always get tongue tied. I know this emotions is too premature because we've only known each other for a short period of time but she really is something. She's my Wonderwall.

But instead of answering I keep quite the whole ride home only speaking just to guide her directions going to my pad. I didn't want to shut off to her, I just don't know what to say. When we got home she said her thanks and kissed my cheek.

A blush sudden creep to my cheek and its burning.

"I mean what I said earlier at the park. Thanks for amazing day and I'm sorry what happened to your foot. Maybe you can go to he hospital and let that be x ray.

" yeah." still tongue tied

"I got to go Tan-Tan will worry if he wakes up and don't see me in my bed."

"Yeah bye."

Once Emily's gone I manouvered to my bathroom with the help of the crutches, I need a fresh shower from all the sticky sweets and sweat from earlier. After shower I just simply slide to my duvet because I sleep naked when I remember my Ipad. I scan to it mindlessly, when I notice the camera app is still on. I look at the pictures that was taken. Ethan who was holding my Ipad the whole time take some picture. The pictures were all from earlier, Emily driving, Me and Emily looking to each other lovingly, Ethan capturing himself with a funny face, Emily helping me out the car, Him snuggling beside me whilst were watching the movie. Its all beautiful and I didn't notice him taking this photos, he really is clever for his age. I smile looking back and forth to the pictures saving them the picture of me and Emily staring at each other lovingly to my phone then making it my wallpaper.

I looked at my Iphone vibrating some one texted me. It's Emily.

_**Just got home.I'll drive your car tomorrow morning. Thanks for the day again. ;)-E**_

My heart skip beat faster**.**

_**You're welcome for the hundred time. Thank you too for joining us. X-N**_

_**Rest your foot high it will lessen the inflation. :) -E**_

I immidiately do what she told me then settled to reply.

_**Doing it now Doc. I'll see you tomorrow :) -N **_

_**See you. Gnight Babbs Xx-E **_

I smiled how our cute our nickname for each other is. I have a huge grin whilst looking back how beautiful my day had been thanks to the newly addition first letter E's into my life.

_**Goodnight too Bubba Xo - N**_

The next day I woke up with a fucking swollen left foot . My ankle is now the size of my fist, I immediately down a tablet of anti-inflammatory Emily gave me last night. I rested for a whilst but then I remembered Emily"s coming to bring back my car. Since I used to waking up early morning for a early run which I cant do now for obvious reason I decided to bake. I am really craving for some muffin so I grab my ingredients and start to bake with some difficulty but succeded eventually.

I just finished a bath after a sweatful baking when I hear the doorbell. Grabbing my crutches I excitedly opens the door toa very professional looking Emily.

"Hi." she starts "I brought your car." raising the white electronic Porsche keys.

Hi. Thanks for bringing my car back." I said roughly. " Are you in a hurry I bake something you could grab one or two for you and Ethan."

"That smells good. Whats that?" letting her in.

" Campbell's muffin." I said proudly.

"You're muffin?" she says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. My muffin is special."

"Well give me some, I want to taste your MUFFin." she said smirking now I suddenly blush finally knowing what she's talking about. God we're flirting.

"hmmm." she moans loudly. "you're muffin is so delicious Babbs." still teasing, feeling my cheeks becomes redder than ever.

" yeah you could take some home and give it to Ethan." i said shyly.

"Thanks Babbs. Are you sure you're okay now?"

"yeah I'll just take the meds that you gave and soak my foot in a bucket of ice."

Once Emily was gone I called the office telling them I can't go to work. I just tell Poppy to Email me some papers and I'll just work at home. Once in a whilst I'm texting Emily just to annoy her but the truth is that I just want to talk to her.

_**Bubba, like my muffin? X -N**_

She texted back after 5 minutes.

_**No -Yeah very yummy :) - E **_

_**I could give you some more X -N**_

_**Coudn't go there later we have party after work;)-E**_

_**Party eh? X -N **_

But she didn't reply.

I drank each meds she gave me and took a nap. The next thing I knew I was waking up to the bleaks of morning sunlight.I've skip dinner last night, that was a long nap for my liking. I woke up with a limp free foot which made me smile. I remember texting Emily that she wants the baked muffins an d I miss Ethan so I decide to go to her apartment.

I was standing in front of her door holding a gift wrapped muffin box that took me ages to pack when I heard giggling inside. I smile hearing her laughter.I knocked thrice, the door open standing against the door is a girl with blonde hair, green eyes and tall figure blocking the door. She's wearing a big shirt covering her shorts abd she has a after sex hair. WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GIRL?


	10. Bipolar

**STOP READING! I need you guys to go back to the last chapter before you resume reading this. I had minor changes from the previous chapter so please. Thank you**

**Not owning the skins.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

All of the blood in my face drained all at once when I saw the blonde girl. There's so many things suddenly run through my head. Who is she? Is she Emily's girlfriend? Did she just pull this girl from the party she been talking about yesterday. I just lost for words right now, I can't even speak because words are juggling and jumbling inside my mind.

"Who are you?" The green eyed girl asked me with an eyebrow raised high.

"Nayoomi!" Ethan comes out squeezing himself against the door and the girl then throwing a huge hug.

"Hey mate! How are yah? "I said trying to be ecstatic.

"I'm good. What are you doing here? "He asked still hanging his arms around my neck.

"I brought you this." Presenting the box after I putting him down. "I thought you guys might like it."

"Oh. Thank you, Auntie Em is still sleeping but you can come in if you like?"

"I can't I'm sorry, I need to get goings, still have a meeting." look at my wrist watch "twenty minutes." But i don't really have the energy to face Emily today.

Then watching Ethan bow his head and suddenly have an interest on his little feet.

"Hey, we can go to the park sometime and play. Do you like that?"

He smiles and touches my chest with his left hand then raising the other high.

"Promise?" He asked with loving tone. I copied his actions and held out my right hand.

"I swear… " Hugging his tiny body then saying my goodbye.

I looked again to blonde girl and just nod. Going back to my car is really something you know, especially with this swollen ankle starting to hurt like a bitch.

* * *

When i was settled on my car, i try not to think about what Ethan said, Emily's still asleep probably exhausted from the night out with her girl. Then it hits me a pang of jealousy creep to my veins. I don't want to judge Emily from her doings because I don't really know her a lot. I set ally my emotions aside then started to drive for work. Going back to the Old bitch Naomi Emilia Campbell.

After lunch I got a text from Emily...

**Babbs, Ethan said you we're here earlier, didn't catch you I was still sleeping then Thanks for the muffins. I REALLY LIKE**

**YOUR MUFFINS :) - E**

But I didn't reply I was still deliberating against myself to what I saw earlier. Also I need sometime for myself. Be alone by myself.

At dinner time, she texted me again...

**Hi Babbs, still busy huh? Just want to let you know Tan-Tan adores the muffin XO- E**

Uggh… Why does she have to be so cute and talk about muffins plus my nickname which I like so much?

* * *

I was settled in my bed playing Candy Crush Saga because I'm so busy I have all the time to play a silly game. Hit me with my sarcasm please. I close the app then saw my wallpaper. It is a picture of Ethan tool at the back sit of my car the other day. It's a photo of me and Emily staring at each other lovingly sitting in front.

Is it worth it? Is it worth it if she has someone else and I'm hurting myself just to be with her or rather near him? Is it? But I couldn't afford to leave Ethan behind just because of my stupid crush for he aunt. I and the kid had invested so many emotions with each other to let go. For awhilst I let my feels be aside she doesn't even aware that I have feelings for her so it can't affect no one. I just have to act like normal when I'm with her.

I grab my Iphone, stare at the picture for good 5 minutes thinking what should else I need to do.

**Emily, can I take Ethan again to the park when he's free? Friday perhaps?**

Simple, no cute nicknames no sweet emoticons just plane and simple text.

**Yeah sure. Are you ok? How are you? X- E**

**Yep. Thanks.**

**Okay. Gnight Babbs ;) - E**

And that's it I didn't reply after. I don't want to sound rude but I need to set some space for the both of us for the meantime.

* * *

When Friday came I was wrecked, I haven't seen her for 3 days and the only communication that we had was some cold texts about Ethan. No flirting purely just about the kid and I missed them so much. The door opens revealing a nervous looking Emily.

"Hi, come inside his just putting his socks on." Continuing our cold approach with one another but that's it I let the demeanor drop.

"Bubba…" finally saying her nickname then catching her arm. "Would you- you like to go with us?" I asked nervously.

"You said that it's only for the both of you and I respect you're decision." She said still cold but I know I can break her through.

"Please Bubba. I like you to come."

She smirks finally, "You want me to come?" She says flirting like the old times.

"Oh yeah... I want you to come." I said with a flirty tone.

* * *

Sometimes you can't explain what you see in a person. It's just the way they take you to a place where no one else can, that's the thing when I'm with Emily I just seem lost the whole time when I'm with her, not lost in a bad way but different kind of good way. Three of us really had a good time when we're together and I love how it feels.

I take them to the same park where we first meet. I even bought Ethan a bag of cotton candy who adores the different color the candies has on display. We were just messily strolling along the park Bubba and I were waling side by side brushing our arms and our hands teasingly. I badly want to hold her hand but I remembered what I saw in her apartment the other day. It makes me withdraw myself to her once again but I feel the pressure that i need to be with her, I know I'm a very much bipolar person. In the corner of my eye I saw something and got distracted then let Ethan and Emily go ahead.

When I get back, Ethan finally finished eating his massive cotton candy and now playing to the slide bar near where Emily was sitting.

I sneak behind her back, placing the item I was holding between my thighs then cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" I whisper directly into her ears, feeling her shiver.

"Uh- the homeless guy I saw eating a piece of burger from the rubbish can?" Teasing

already but knowing who it is.

"No... Some -sexy blue eyed attorney." I said flirting again.

"I don't know anyone who's like that description."

"Well, whatever." Giving up then freeing her eyes presenting her a bouquet of the same flowers I give her few days ago plus a chocolate which is her favorite.

At first she didn't accept the presents and just stare at it for so long. I suddenly felt very nervous if something that I did was wrong. But then after a whilst she bow down then gaze back into my eyes- searching for something, I just reciprocate smiling goofily which made her laugh, finally accepting my offering.

"I just saw them and think of you." I said cheekily.

"Aunt Em! Nayoomi! I'm hungry let's get spaghetti, I want spaghetti for dinner. " He demand to Emily.

"Let's go little chick, let's have a pool of spaghetti where you and I can swim.

Once two bowls of spaghetti was enough I escorted them back to their flat, all that time I notice Emily being quite. Actually from the moment I gave her the flowers and the chocolate she seemed a bit aloof and hesitant when I'm talking to her. As soon as they got home Emily ordered Ethan to go to sleep since he's was beyond his bed time already. I asked Emily if I could tuck him in to bed but she only replayed very coldly. It's starting to bother me the way she's acting I don't even know if something stupid again happened.

I was late than I was intended to leave because Ethan asks me if I could read him his favorite book "the velveteen rabbit" of course I couldn't say no to my boy. Barely finishing the book he's already in deep slumber. I kissed his burly blonde head goodnight and head outside his room preparing for a very cold Emily. I slowly creep to the hallway near the lounge when I saw her sitting on the biggest couch knees tuck to her chin, hands on her head looking down as ever be.

I cough loudly breaking her into whatever mantra she's into.

"Babba, I got to go—"I said softly but not really wanting to leave, I really miss her I miss talking to her.

"Fine." She said sternly.


	11. Slide Away

**Thank you guys for the nice reviews I'm really trying my best for this fic and it really makes my heart jump when you're giving me nice reviews. :)**

**Please listen to Slide Away by Oasis whilst reading this. The song will bring you to somewhere else.**

**Chapter 11**

I didn't move I know something is wrong and she's not telling me, couldn't just leave this be I need to talk to her. I move towards her kneeling in front.

"Bubba, what's the matter?" I asked hopeful I could finally have a decent answer but all that I get was a shake of red hair.

"Did I – Did I do something wrong? Please Bubba talk to me. Please" I push again now with pleading tone.

"That's the thing, you didn't do anything, that's the problem." Finally she answers but still I don't understand.

"What? I don't understand."

"I—it's me really, don't bother me." Avoiding again what's really the problem.

"Please." Kneeling and pleading now.

"It's just—I'm just…why are you doing this?" she said sternly looking at my eyes but still I'm confused. I don't understand.

"Doing what Bubba?" now feeling like an idiot

"This." She push her hands between me and her "the flowers, the chocolate, the sweet things, the flirting and the—nick names which I stupidly like. Why? I don't understand." She looks again directly into my eyes.

"I—uh …" can't really formulate words with her sudden outburst.

"You're asking me what's wrong, right?" I nod. "This is what's wrong, you bombard into our lives giving us this and that, starting to call me nicknames, being adorable, lovable and totally charming. Then last few days ignore me; ignore my texts or replying very coldly. I don't what to think anymore. Really Naomi I like you—I like you so much. I don't even know if you're into girls and I'm acting like a loon, you're driving me crazy…"

She finally finishes her ramblings and ants then goes back to her original position sitting her hands on her head.

"I don't like it." Waiting for her to look me in the eyes, she looks up sadness starting appear but I continue. "When someone's calling me Naomi, you know I hate Naomi Campbell that's why I always used Emilia but when you came I don't really want you to call me Emilia because we nearly have a same name. That's why I keep calling Bubba plus it suits you very much little minx." I stopped taking a deep breath remember about the "The Girl"

"Secondly, I acted like that is because I want to give you space."

"Because you have a girlfriend which by the way I really don't know you're into fannies too so that's the reason three."

"A what?!" quietly shouting "a girlfriend? I don't know what you're talking about. Plus I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well who's that very good looking girl in your apartment the other day when I passed by? You know green eyes, blonde hair, big tits…" I said whispering the last part idiotically.

"Big tits huh," she said smirking "and for your information that's Alex. Ethan's sitter, she stayed over for the night because I have some party to attend to. "

I gaze into her eyes not wanting to believe her immediately but I know she's saying the truth.

"You're all I ever think about for the first time I saw you and I'm sorry that I acted the way I did it really hurts knowing that someone already owns you and the worst part is that I'm not that person. I really like you—so so much I can't breathe right know." I grab her hand and kneel furthermore in front of her. "Emily "My Bubba" Fitch would you like to go to a date with me?" I said seriously.

"Do you have to ask?" She said smiling and I hug her so much I can't even explain if she's still breathing.

She kissed my cheek and I settled beside her on the massive couch still hands intertwined.

"So you like big tits huh?" she said cheekily.

"Yeah-well not anymore I just decided a minute ago. And besides I didn't know she was Alex sitter."

"She's pretty hot, that's why I got her." She said teasing me.

"Whatever." I just hug her and snuggle beside her just because I can.

After half an hour of just cuddling and talking about anything I look down at my watch noticing it's nearly midnight like I said when I'm with her time is really bullshit. I should go home I still have a date to prepare for my woman.

"Hmm" she hummed as I try to move. "Babbs, what are you doing?" she hug me tighter.

"Bubb, I need to go you know I have some date with this lovely woman of **_mine _**tomorrow, I need to prepare you know." I said trying to get out of her grasped.

"hmm-One more minute Babbs." She says hummed into my side still snuggling whilst closing her eyes.

"Okay one more minute."

After another 15 minutes I should really go plus Emily now is starting to get a little sleepy.

"Bubba, you need to go up to your room, you're already starting to get sleepy." I said whispering.

"Babbs, not yet sleepy." She said

"Let's go to your bed Bubb." I got up and scooped her back and knees lifting her then bringing her to her room placing her into her bed. I remove her shoes and place the duvet on top of her tucking her in. I kneel to her side and just look into her beautiful face just adore her. Removing strands of her blocking her face then tuck into her ears.

"You're so beautiful." Stroking her puffy cheeks over and over, she just smiles and I know she got the message.

I kissed her forehead for just lingering the moment now that I can finally. I got up and start to formulate a spectacular date plan for my girl.


	12. Sally Cinnamon

**I notice some stupid mistakes from the last one, forgive me please? Can someone ask Meg to do a Top 5 Skins Moments?**

**Chapter 11 **

**Not owning skins. **

* * *

I woke up with the feeling that someone is staring and sitting beside me. Being born curious I fully open my eyes, trying to adjust from the bleak of sunlight noticing a pair of same pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at me. Ethan.

"Aunt Em, you're smiling whilst you were sleeping. It's a little creepy you know." Sometimes Tan-Tan really sounds like my sister.

I just smiled and remember the night before. Naomi likes me, like proper likes me. The past weak is merely forgotten because of those revelations she reveal last night. I remembered being down and confused at the same time when she's being sweet giving me flowers and saying sweet nothings. The feeling I get after hearing those words. I remember having a fit because I was so confused with her actions like being this cold Naomi, to a very sweet Naomi. I remembered her telling me that she fucking likes me and telling her the same. The thought of me and her snuggles and the long hugs. It really makes my heart leap to the highest level of its existent.

"Because little chick, your Aunt Em is happy, like proper happy."

I grab his little body and hug him, ruffling his hair and tickling his tummy.

"Aunt- Eeeem, My hair will be ruined" whining and giggling at the same time. Like I said he is like his Mother, always for the style.

"Okay Little Chick I'm up, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked whilst getting up in the process.

"Hmm. Oreo pancakes please." He knows I don't normally serve that to him because from all the sugar it will make him super hyper but he also knows that I'm in really good mood today he persist plus I have a hot date tonight.

I go down to the kitchen and start to prepare our breakfast placing my iPod to the speakers dock and to scan for The Stone Roses playlist.

**_Until sally I was never happy I needed so much more rain clouds oh they used to chase me, down they would pour join my tears, allay my fears, sent to me from heaven _**

**_Sally cinnamon…_**

I hummed loudly whilst stirring the pancake batter knowing that Tan-Tan is in his room playing with his little airplanes. I notice me phone ringing then reading it's Naomi. My heart rate suddenly intensified.

"Hello?" I answer waiting for a minute

"You are my wooorld" she sings in a cute way which made me smile "you're listening to the Roses! I love Sally Cinnamon.' She says enthusiastically

"I love them! I love John Squire " I answered back.

"Ew Bubba, he's like so old now and a guy."

"His still cool. Hey you didn't say goodbye last night. " I suddenly said not even remembering how did I got back to my room.

"I did."

"Did not." childishly

"I actually did, but some baby liked to be carried into her room." Feeling blush creep slowly onto my cheeks. Thank goodness were on the phone.

"You carried me?"

"Yeah, you're pretty heavy Bubb for your height, little minx."

"Hey watch yourself! I'm not midget." I said in a playful tone.

"Whatever anyway wears something comfortable later, and warm definitely warm." She ordered me.

"Why? Where are we going? "

"That's a secret I will never tell."

"You're so full of you're self Naomi Emilia Campbell." I said blushing again.

"You like it. Anyway I got to go I'll get you at 7 alright? "

"Yeah I like it. Right."

"Bye Bubba"

"Bye Babbs"

Yeah I definitely like her, maybe there's so much stuff that is in store for both of us and I'm too keen to be with her and share those new things. Definitely Maybe.

* * *

Whilst eating our breakfast Tan-Tan stops and look at me directly.

"Auntie Em?"

"Yes little chick?"

"Do you like Nayoomi?"

I felt nervous to why does he suddenly asked this type of questions. But I know Tan-Tan is very intelligent and clever kid that's why I know there's something behind this.

"I do. I mean like her. Do you? "I ask

"Yeah I like her she's beautiful and kind and gay." I choke when I hear the last part, I know his aware of what does it mean and open about my sexuality but I was shock.

"Yeah, she is…"

"Does she like you too?"

"You should probably ask her you know, because it's not my place to tell that for her."

"Okay."

* * *

I helped Tan-Tan with his assignments, I review my patient's case, I cleaned the house and still I was feeling very nervous. This is my first date with Babbs and I don't want to ruin it. I did those things to not be occupied staring blankly into nothing being excited and shit. I still need to prepare for my clothes. She said something comfortable and warm. Maybe we're going for outdoors, times like this I really miss K, she will definitely help me choose what to wear.

Before half 7, I'm already standing in front of my large mirror, I surveyed myself, comfy- check, warm- check, beanie -check. From a mile people will not recognize me as a Pediatrician.

I was wearing a loose cream jumper, with gray skinny jeans my white Keds, finishing my hair with a French braid. I think I'm ready just in time before I heard the doorbell rang.

I opened the door revealing a very jittery Naomi standing holding the same kind of flowers that I liked. I she looks so amazing like the epitome of being beautiful and gorgeous. She's wearing a loose band shirt topped with blue cardigan matching her eyes, dark skinny jeans and a comfy boots. She highlighted her face with a simple make up.

"Hi." She said nervously

"Hi." Were now just staring with one another, Then I break the silence by kissing her cheeks. "You look so perfect."

"Not bad as yourself." She says blushing.

"Cheeky cow." I said teasing "would you like to see Tan-Tan first?" She nods.

"He's in his room I'll just collect my purse and were ready to go." Leading her into his room.

* * *

When I got back to the lounge Naomi's still not back, I figure she's still in Tan-Tan's room. I go down the hall and heard a muffled voice, Naomi and Ethan talking seriously. I waited before I enter.

"Nayoomi?"She hummed as her answer. "Do you like Aunt Em?" He says directly and I felt nervous for her answer.

"Very much Ethan, I like her very much." She says looking into his eyes.

"Like proper like?" He said

"Super duper like that's why we're going on a date tonight.."

"You're having a date? Will you take care of her? I love my Auntie Em."

As I listen to this conversation I can't helped but to think about Katie. Saying the words Ethan just uttered, it's like her talking to Naomi in Ethan's buddy and I'm grateful about her because I know she's giving us her blessing. I heard Naomi reply and that's the first moment I know I'm falling.

"Forever. Ethan, I will take care of her forever. "

I couldn't fathom do disturb this beautiful moment their having so I walk back a couple of steps loudly so they will be clueless that I heard everything they talked about.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hi Aunt Em." Tan-Tan says happily

"Did I miss anything?" I look directly to Naomi whose smirking.

"Naah, not much, are you ready?" She says smiling

"Yeah, but I have to check Tan-Tan first," attention now on the boy "Little Chick, are okay here for a little while? You're sitter will be here any minute now, behave yeah? I will text her. And call me if you need anything?" I said seriously

"Right. Bye Aunt Em, Bye Nayoomi!" He yelled through his room.

* * *

Naomi is sickly being gentleman again, opening doors for me and everything. She really cute when she's trying to pull some weird butler faces. We are now heading to her car our arms and hands brushing when I feel her hands one by one collecting my fingers intertwining. I stare to her smiling for her little action asking something but she just gaze forwardly and absent mildly swinging our hands.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we stopped by the traffic light. She once again grabs my hand one by one intertwining our fingers.

"Some cheap restaurant I saw earlier?" She says casually.

"A cheap restaurant." I whisper to myself.

"Yeah, I don't want to make all the fuss tonight, besides it's ONLY our first date."

Okay now I'm massively disappointed with her. Really "ONLY" our first date, she doesn't want to fuss on her FIRST date. I'm really sad with the way she's acting, now my energy is deflated and I just want to go home and curl up to my comfy bed. Maybe Naomi is something that is not what I thought of. Maybe I'm wrong; maybe this is really her personality.

We parked her apartment building I wonder what are we doing here.I waited for her to say something but she did not, she got out help me hop out of her car again intertwine our hands and walk towards the building. I'm really mad at her for being a cheap stake, really a big time lawyer owner of a Porsche then on her first official date she'll bring the woman in some cheap restaurant.

I didn't notice that we've past her floor wondering what is happening. I raised my eyebrow to her.

"Oh shit. I forgot some clothes at the clothes line earlier in the rooftop. I've watched news and they say some thunder and storm are happening earlier and those are my expensive suits. I don't want them to be ruined."

Again really? On your fucking first date?

But when the elevator opened I didn't see any clothes all I see was lights. Like white Christmas lights romantically embellish the place. There's a huge table on my right with champagne and roses. I saw pillows below formed into a lounge style and in front was a massive cinema screen like in movies. This is an outdoor cinema date.

"I thought-"

"You thought I don't care about our first official date?" I only nodded. I can't contain my feelings, she's so perfect.

"I made this a whilst ago. I'm sorry I made you belive that this" she gestured the place "didn't matter, because honestly this matter, and you" holding my face in her hands looking at my eyes "matters the most." Finally kissing my forehead.

"This is beautiful. Perfect rather for a date." I hug her just smelling her vanilla scent which is now my favorite. "You never failed to amuse me."

"Well that's my job" she says smugly

"I better keep you for long." Heading to the direction of the set up.

"That's what I intend to do." She grabs my hand " Bubba, what do you want to do first? The dinner or the movie? "

"I need to eat first; I'm starving from all the sulking."

"Yeah, you're my sulker." We erupted with fit of giggles.

She held my chair and waited for me to sit down again being a gentleman then opening the plate cover revealing some ravioli which she knows I love.

"Uhh- you remembered." I said tucking a piece.

"I cooked that, I also added extra virgin oil " she says proudly.

"Oil eh?" I said to nothing

"Oooiills." Both of us laugh with the funny sound she made.

"Ooiiillssss" I repeated.

After eating Bubba looks at me strangely.

"Babbs, what? Is there something in my face?" Feeling a little bit conscious around her.

"No. It's just how can all of that" pointing at now my spotless plate "fit in that" pointing now into my tummy which I hide immediately.

"What? I have fast metabolism which means that the excretion of acid in my stomach is faster than normal one." Explaining to her when I saw the confusion on her face.

"Naah- naah" waving her hand "medical stuff"

"Hey! You're as bad as Tan-Tan! " I said whiningly

"I'm not I'm just not to keen about medical terms you know" she says teasing again. But I remember Ethan I need to check him up.

"Babbs?" I say suddenly

"Yep?" Popping the last letter

"I need to call Ethan, I mean Alex, I need to know if he got into bed on time." I really don't want to bring up Alex to Naomi "and I forgot to charge my phone so I'm now empty bat, could I you know? Burrow your phone for a minute? It's okay if you don't want. "I said shyly looking down at my shoes. She tips my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"Bubba, its fine" fishing her phone into her pocket "really, I don't care about Alex it's just a misunderstanding." Giving me the phone I smiled.

After I made the call I notice Naomi's wallpaper, it's a photo of me and her staring at each other in her car. I felt my stomach to do summersault like once again because of her.

When I came back Naomi's preparing for the movie, she's adjusting the pillows then stopping to thinking if its enough then arranging again. I made my way towards her.

"Hey, you're back. How's Ethan? "She said

"His sleeping when I called, apparently Alex is late again." I whined

"It doesn't matter, anyway. I hope you like this new film Carrie. I know you'll probably say that I picked a horror movie so I can you would get scared and I'll make a move to you, honestly that's the first but I also thought about the book which I read a couple of years ago and I want to know if they give justice to the book. I also want to share something I like with you."

"Honestly, I don't usually watch horror movies coz it haunts me at night but knowing that I'll be watching this with you makes everything alright. Also-" I held her phone to her eyes "where did you get this?" looking at the wallpaper.

"Ah that one, Ethan took that."

"Ethan?"

"Yep let him played my iPad then after that I was scanning the pictures and saw that. It's a lovely picture. You're beautiful in it."

"Okay, let us know what happened to Carrie." I said diverting the topic.

* * *

During the movie I can't really contain my frightens, like I said I'm not fond something like this but for her I'll do anything even screaming on the top of my lungs when scenes get intense. That's the good thing about out door cinema; you can be silly without someone noticing you. In our case both of us can be silly together. I try to divert my attention into the place that she set up once again. She really made all of this, and I'm truly happy for her effort. All that bullshit I said earlier was nothing compared to this.

I gaze at how focus she is whilst watching holding me tightly when I scream or frighten with something. I don't want to disturb her so I quietly stare at her face. Her fuller lips, her narrow nose, her blue-ish-gray-ish eyes. She's perfect, adorable, charming, gentleman, and all the things I want to. I can't help but to think that I'm really falling in love with her.

"Babbs." I said. Still gazing at her pretty face and snuggling.

" Yep." She looks down at me and smiled. And that's it I kiss her.

I felt her shocked first but I just give all the passion I'm feeling through my kiss. She kissed back and I slightly peek through my eyes, she closes her eyes and kiss me once more.

"I have dreamed about kissing you from the moment I saw you." Then kiss her again.

"You never know how much I want this." She whispers into my lips.

We never manage to know what happened to Carrie.


	13. This is something

**Playlist for this chapter**

**You gave me something – Jim Morrison**

**Samson- Regina Spektor**

**Continuation of date night and cuteness alert. Tell me guys if its too much.**

* * *

**Not owning skins.**

** Chapter 13**

We're still lounging in the den Naomi set up to her building's rooftop, we forgot about the movie and the big screen is now full jet black after its credits. I got up from our tangled limbs and put MY iPod to the speakers dock playing some romantic soppy music that I find very adorable. I held my hands out asking if she wants to dance…

"Really here?" Naomi said I only raised my eyebrow

"Ah! Fuck it I like you being a controlling." She finally got my hand which I hang on my neck then grab her hips.

"I'm not controlling Campbell." I said sternly.

"Really are Fitc—"before she can finish her sentence I pull her closer and land my lips on hers feeling the same butterflies erupted in my belly. The kissing intensified a little when I felt Naomi's tongue brush to my bottom lips.

* * *

For a few minutes we didn't do anything just pecking stolen kisses. I turned and Naomi grabs my waist from the back, I gaze to the amazing New York skyscrapers surrounding us whilst Naomi put her chin in the crook of my neck kissing my cheeks.

"I can hear you're brain clogs turning." She said after a moment

"I'm scared Babbs." I said still looking to nothing in particular.

"What are you scared of?" she silently whispers to my ear like someone may hear our conversation.

"I know this could be something deeper, I know this could lead to more serious stuff and I know that in order to do that we both need to be committed to this. I'm scared that I'll be chicken out and hurt you." I voiced out my worries looking into her eyes in the process. She didn't answer right away just thinking and I gave her the time to contemplate.

"Bubb, I know that this is premature you may think that this is not something to be serious but I know that you don't have t eat an entire cake to know if it taste good." I tried to hide my smile for her reasoning and let her continue "I also can tell that in the future I or you may freak out a little because this is all so fast but Emily I'm willing to give it a try. Let's just be something for a moment and cherish every second of this." I can see through her blue eyes the glimmer and I know what she's just saying is true.

"I'm so happy I've found you you're making me feel this fuzz in my stomach." I stole a kiss from her and hug her more. I can pretty much stay to this moment until forever but I can't so I grab my iPhone again even though it's running of battery life then look for the app and settled to camera. I held my camera higher to the both of us and I heard it click its shutter sound. I look at the photo where the tall building was our back drop and I was looking straight to the camera smiling whilst Naomi was hugging me from my back, closed eyes and kissing the top of my hair. I quickly made this as wallpaper before my phone died. Some perfect moment needs to be captured amazingly.

* * *

"Bubba, do you want to go back now to my flat? It's starting to be chilly out here and I don't want to freeze my tits off." After a whilst of being with ourselves though I'm still not ready to end this perfect night.

"Do you have hot chocolate; I'm craving for a big cuppa before I go home." I said whining like a kid.

"You're wish is my command My Lady." Trying to imitate the Game of Thrones and start to prepare to go down.

"Hey, what about this stuff we need to tidy." I said waving my hands around the area.

"Don't worry I have someone who will take care of that." She says smugly.

* * *

When we got back to Naomi's flat, even though its probably my third time I can't quite to describe her place it's a mixture of old and modern. Old from the wooden furniture but new from the high tech appliances for example her telly was hidden from the lounge, the only thing that can manage for it to appear is through her voice, the telly will rise from the big cabinet. Plus the white and glass walls which may imply and illusion that her space was so wide.

I was scanning some pictures from her cabinet there was one photo that capture my entire attention. It was a picture of Naomi with a guy grinning like a loon beside her. Naomi's body was still frail from the picture and I figure that this was taken months after she survived leukemia.

"That was from college look how whimp and ugly I am." She said suddenly appearing behind my back snaking her hands.

"You're never ugly or whimp or anything. You're perfect "

"Uh—cheesy" she says teasing

"Babb can you tell me something about this?" showing her again the picture I was holding. She looks reluctant at first but I faced her and pull my puppy dog eyes which I know she'll never say no to.

"This is my best mate Cook." She started

"His name is Cook?" I said not believing

"Yeah that fucker but that's his last name, He doesn't want to use James cause apparently he said that there so many James in the world. So anyway, I met him when I was starting in college, his really loud for my liking at first he will fucked everything that has a heartbeat but he stood up for me once when some douche guy tease me for having a boy cut due to my previous illness. He punch the idiot to the face and walked me home, his really a good guy and I love him so much. Through years and years both of us we're inseparable, I miss him so much he's my wing man and I am his. "

"That's beautiful I'm glad he stick up for you, he seems a guy that can protect you from any harm." I replied

"Yeah I miss him though, I've never seen him since two years ago "

"Wow that was long time I'm sure he really missed you two. But I never asked you this, why did you came to U.S.? Its way too long shot from home to here." I asked.

"The firm that I'm working now discovered me let's us put it in that way." She started.

" I was a small shot lawyer for my Mom's humanitarian organization and they track me to help them to some case because that's my expertise to cut the long story short they want my charms here want me to move I agreed and now here I am." She explained

"Charms eh?" I said smiling lightly teasing her.

"Yeah I'm charming that's why I got you." She says smugly.

"Well really?" I said before she kisses me passionately, I felt dizzy for a moment for the intensity of her kiss. After a while I looked up to her. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just want to thank you for agreeing to this and being just beautiful as ever." I hug her.

"You soppy cow that's nothing and plus I like being with you."

"Yeah yeah." She gaze at her wall clock its past midnight it states.

"Babb, I need to go its getting late now. I'll just get a taxi." I said

"No. I'm taking you home, it's not appropriate to let my date to go home alone by herself in a rubbish taxi." She replied insistently.

* * *

When Naomi pulls down in front of my apartment I was still grinning like a loon from how amazing she is, how the night had come to end was the best date I ever had. I never thought I can have certain kind of feeling towards anyone. She really makes me feel things I can't describe. I remember what she said earlier that somewhere this can may lead into serious business but i don't want to be afraid when I thought of spending more time alone with her I just know that** I'M ALL IN**.

I pecked her one more time on her lips and go inside the door, we don't need to utter words with each other to know what we're feeling. That kiss says it all.


	14. Uncertain

Chapter 14

I woke up a little bit later than my usual perhaps from the exhaustion of an eventful evening I had with Emily last night. She was the last and the first thing that comes to my soppy mind. I stretch to my sides, yawn loudly and lean back to my bed thinking what amazing date I had been to last night.

Mindlessly getting up going straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth, chance to my running costume, grab my iphone arm band and steal a piece of a banana I though I'm ready to go for my morning run.

Whilst running I can't help to think back the events from last night, how fidgety I am when I was about to show up in her flat. Memorizing my little "I don't care" skit feeling guilty the way she sulks in our way to my rooftop. The movie date set up we didn't get to finish because of the kisses. I remember how wonderful her lips felt against mine, how adorable she is. I'm sure if Cook is with me right now and hearing this internal monologue I'm reciting he will have a fit of laughter.

I rounded another corner finding that my feet brought me back to her place, I don't want to scare her especially after what we've talked about last night but I really can't fathom not seeing her today only just a little whilst, so I looked around for some breakfastCafé. I bought a cinnamon and chocolate croissant, cinnamon for her and chocolate for my boy then a large cup of cappuccino with dash of nutmeg for my lady.

I know that she's not a morning person she said it herself and I probably will come face to face with Ethan's sitter, bitchy Alex but I don't care. I knock the door thrice feeling a little bit excited and nervous all at once, just as I expected green eyed monster appear opening the door.

"You again?" she said wondering why I always turned up in early mornings.

"Yeah me again, is Ethan already awake?" I asked not really wanting to talk further with this creature in front of me. Just on que Ethan yelled for my name.

"Nayoomi" he said hugging me like the last time.

"Can I come in? I got you something mate." I said excited to see his cutie face.

"What is it? Come in!" He grabs my hand and pulls me inside the lounge, I looked up trying to comprehend if Ems is now awake.

"I've got you breakfast, you want chocolate croissant?"

"Cro-croi- what's that? I only get the chocolate. I want chocolate." He said trying to pronounce the word.

"Its Croissant. C-R-O-I-S-S-A-N-T Croissant" I spelled little by little to him "it's a pastry from france, its like a bread with chocolate filled inside its so yummy its one of my favorites." I explained to him showing the box containing the pastry.

"yeah it smells yummy, I think its my favorite too" He opened and smelled the item. Saying it's his favorite even though he didn't even attempt to have a bite.

"Is Aunt Em already awake?" I asked

"Nope." The boy said now munching the pastry and chocolate is now all over his puffy face.

"She still asleep, she got home last night very late. Probably she had date or something." Alex butted in, I only smirked because hello I know what happened.

"Go up Nayoomi, wake her up. She always sleeps like a log." Ethan says then alex was about to protest when I moved past her not intending my Emily haze any longer.

When I got to her front door I knock thrice but the door was ajar so I slowly creep inside and found my sleeping beauty. Snoozing diagonally from her bed hands tucked in her head her red hair beautifully scatted into her pillows. I moved closer and kneel in front of her just happy watching her sleep she looks peaceful. After a minute or so my injured left foot that I didn't remember aching is now hurting like a bitch so I sit beside her and move pieces of hair in her face. I couldn't take it any longer I ducked down and kiss her lips once… twice… thrice…

"hmmm Babbs…" she moans perhaps she's dreaming and I smiled when I hear my nickname. I didn't say a word I just kissed her again this time I started to her forehead lingering seconds the felt her flinch, then continue to her nose which now scrunching and finally her lips.

"Now I'm certain that I'm not dreaming." She said in a very husky voice I have ever heard. She opened her one eye adjusting from the light and scan her surroundings. I ducked below her bed when she turned her eyes on my direction.

She looked puzzled and all at once I scream loudly resulting for her to bolt up right and knocking her forehead to mine.

"Ouch! Jesus Christ!" I yelled from the now aching forehead which I know that later will form a horrendous lump.

"Babbs! What are you doing here?" she sound confused as I then she looked at my state and jumps to her feet helping me. "Fuck, you didn't have to scare me you know."

"I just want to joke you around I didn't know you're so harsh when it comes to you're come back." I said feeling a lot better sitting on the edge of her bed skimming the little bump on my forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you're supposed to be there, scaring the crap out of me." She replied now attending to my lump getting an Ice from her personal fridge then placing it on the damage area.

"Well I just want to surprise you and I was running and I thought I could give you breakfast which is now stone cold in your kitchen. Ouch! "I whined whilst she's dumping the ice holder on me.

"Uhh…that's cute. I'm sorry for knocking you out." She said but I pull some fake pout. "If I kissed it will it be better?" I just shrugged.

She kissed my forehead lump twice. "Is that enough?" she asked, I just shrugged again.

She kissed once again my forehead then my nose which I wriggled then lastly my lips the same act I did before she knocks me to the ground.

"mmm. Better now but I want the best." Still pouting and smirking if that's possible but as I move towards her she pulls back.

"don't hold your horse up Campbell it's too early we have the whole day." She said grinning but I remembered something."

"Not so Bubba, I need to go on a business meeting the whole day today." Now deflated as I remember Poppy texting me that I have a Sunday whole day meeting today with 5 family cases that I was handling.

"Oh" that's all she can manage to say.

"I know I'm sorry I forgot to tell you." I said placing the ice patch beside me then grabbing her hand.

"I understand, but I will see you late right?" she asked and I saw a glister of hope in her eyes. I nod vigorously.

"Yep I'll drop by before I got hope but for now I want you to go grab that breakfast I bought you and eat your breakfast."

I forgot how demanding my job was but I love my job, I usually love working on Sunday but I also love sarcasm. Fuck Poppy for accepting meetings on Sundays like I said that girl has a thick skull sometimes. Those 4 family cases we're now finish and this Chinese family case is my last one for today and thank God it's now pulling to an end.

"So you say Mrs. Tee that Mr. Tee never gives support for his 3 kids?" I asked

"Yes Ms. Campbell, Mr. Tee also didn't want to recognize them when his kid goes to his house." She says in her accent which made it even harder to understand.

"I see now, well Mrs. Tee we just need to formulate this case and then we're ready to go to form a complaint against you're ex-husband." I extended my hand for a handshake.

It's now past 10 pm I was driving on my way to Emily's flat when I hear my phone ring the caller I.D. stated its her.

"Hi Bubb, I'm on my way. I'm sorry I get held up with work but I'm only 5 minutes away from your flat." I said rampantly I didn't want to make her upset.

"Don't go to my flat" she says stonily and that moment I know I'm in trouble.

"Bubba, I'm nearly here."

"No, don't just—" I hear the panicky in her voice

"Bubb, what's wrong?" Now feeling very nervous

"Ethan, Tan-Tan his in the hospital."


	15. Mad Fer It

**Feeler for the up coming events. **

**Not owning skins.**

**Chapter 15**

Staring my reflection in the window trying to calm myself, I can't get in. I know how coward I am now but just gazing at the big Emergency sign was all too much for me. Once again the picture of people fussing beside me, injecting me this and that its all coming back that from a far I still remember the smell of my hospital bed. The memories all flashbacked in my mind however I need to be brave and go inside. 'Whatever happened its all in the past now Naomi' I told myself.. You need to be strong for Emily and the kid.

"Ethan Weasley Fitch please." I hesitantly asked the personnel sitting at the information desk.

"You are?"she said looking up with her bored eyes, that made me have a fit on her.

"She's my girlfriend's nephew." I said impatiently not bothering the G word.

"Babba!" I hear someone yelled before the bitch sitting answer, then recognizing the voice. I flee to my step and held her tight. She cling to my suit which I know any minute now will broken to pieces from the way she grip on me.

"Shh Bubb… sssh…" I whisper in her ears whilst she's crying very hard, trying to console the last remaining calmness in me. I seat her down in the bench along the isle. "What happened? Where is he?" I don't want to fire some questions looking to her state but I'm highly concerned.

"He was playing outside the house with Alex when a van hit him, the-they said the driver was a drunk woman running above speed limit wh—when the breaks didn't went off." She says still stuttering and shaking I just held her tight pulling her tiny frame towards me.

"Where are you that time?" I don't want to judge her or blame her I have no right.

"I was inside the house do-doing some paper work. When I said I am a doctor and asked them if I could perform the test they stopped be and said that I'm not in duty to perform something for him. This is all crazy if something bad happens to him I don't know what I'll do, first Katie now him." Now I understand. We stayed like that for a whilst praying to all the gods out there that keep our boy from any harm. A figure walking towards us whose in a scrub suit approach Emily.

"Em." She started I figured she's a friend of her "Em, I'm performing the surgery to your nephew, he lost a lot of blood and needs blood transfusion as soon as possible I know you know what will happen if we didn't find a match for him."

"Thanks Rae." She said hugging her co-Doctor "I can assure you nothing bad can occur to him as long as his in stable but we need the blood right away." She said.

"Uhm-what is his blood type?" I butted in.

"You are?" bit bitchy but extending her hand "His AB."

"That's quite rare. She's Naomi my girlfriend Rae." Emily answers for me.

"Oh I see." She said smiling and extending her hand again for a handshake "Its nice to finally meet you I'm so sorry that we meet on this circumstances."

"Nice to meet you" I smiled politely

"I don't have the same blood type with him I'm a B." she says starting to panic

"Bubb" I grab her hand squeezing it to get her attention." I'm AB, I mean my blood matches his." I state breaking her to hysteria.

After explaining what I need to do I was ushered to the blood transfusion room, I know that from my previous illness that this maybe offensive but that was ages ago and I don't want to dwell about that again and besides I'm cured all ready as I say I will do everything for Ethan for both of them. When two bags of blood was taken from my little arm vein I felt the dizziness attacked me I assumed that this is natural when they've collected a massive amount of blood for my body. Out of excretion I past out for a couple of hours.

I woke up with the feeling that some sumo wrestler is sitting in my head, the pain is excutiating and I laid back down in the hospital bed for a couple of minutes once want to know what happened after the extraction and the need to see Emily, I looked around to find a room where Ethan lying in hospital bed a bandange surrounding his blonde hair and his face totally beat down. I gaze to her side where Emily was sitting but her head is in his hand as if praying but as I come closer I notice that she's sleeping and I know from the looks that she will regret her position. I move closer and kneel in front of her steadying myself as I wobble in the process probably still dizzy from the extraction.

""Bubba…" Trying to shake her awake "Bubb you need to get up… you'll hurt yourself if you continue to sleep that way." I said whispering finally waking her up. She opens her eyes scanning the atmosphere then gaze to a sleeping Ethan the hurt and sadness appear on her brown eyes. I grab her other hand intertwine our fingers and squeeze it.

"Hi" I said trying to divert the mood.

"Hi." She said looking down then stare at my eyes. "Thank you Babb"

"What for?" don't know why she's thanking me.

"For being here, the blood transfusion and everything else." She leans forward and kissed my lips.

"You don't have to thank me you know I'll do it in a heartbeat." Kissing her once again "You should get some sleep" turning to my side for a large sofa.

"No I don't want to leave him" looking at his nephew's body.

"You're not leaving him, you're staying there" pointing at the leather sofa "I'll take your place if that makes you comfortable." She nods and prepare herself to the sofa to crush in. I pulled some extra duvet to the cabinet and tuck her in then kissing her lips.

"Take a rest Bubba, we'll be right here when you wake up."

I seat on her vacated seat and grab Ethan's little hands noticing the size difference; I kissed it and prayed that he will wake up soon. Leaning my forehead to his little hands I didn't notice that exhaustion creep up to me and once again I crashed.


	16. No

**Not owning skins**

Chapter 16

* * *

I woke up feeling is someone is fussing to me suddenly the flashback starting to appear once again but it soon fade away when I see nurses and Doc Rae bustling at Ethan I worry that something happens but as soon I see the smiles in their faces I withdraw my worry. I look at Ethan who has a confused face noticing people fretting towards him, I saw Emily happily crying on his side holding his hand.

"What's going on Aunt Em?" the boy wondered

"You got hit by a van little chick, you were out ages. You got us all worried." She says with her loving tone whilst she caress his chubby cheeks.

"I remembered the blue van coming and that's it." He says sadly "Aunt Em where's Nayoomi?"

"I'm here mate." I said getting up walking to his direction "We miss you buddy" I said holding his other hand.

He didn't reply and I squeeze his hand, he looks at the cask appearing on his arms and right leg then trying to lift but winced when he realize its too heavy. He looks at Emily waiting for answer.

"You got your arm and leg broken, they put that" pointing to the cask "so it will help you heal properly."

"That means I can't walk for ages" She nods then I see a panic appears on his face "I can't do that Aunt Em, I have soccer classes next week." He says

"I'm sorry little chick but you can't go. You're too fragile now to play, this two buddies" pointing both of his cask "needs too heal first before you can go and play footie"

"But I need to go to my soccer classes" he whinnied repeating the same words; I saw tears now etching to his brown eyes.

For the first time I meet Ethan the good lad I know he implement tantrums and its not nice. He cried and cried even if Emily tries to console him he just push her away and bury his face to his pillow. I see the hurt on Emily's eyes knowing once again she can't do anything when the one she loves needed something from her.

"Bubb…" I said walking towards her grabbing her arms trying to console her but she stops me.

"No not now please" she says and walked away I want to follow her but I know that she wants me to stay with Ethan. I looked at our boy whose now sleeping from the exhaustion and crying once again I felt like I was alone praying to gods that let everything be okay.

Hours later Doc Rae comes back and since Emily's not there I was assigned to give medication to Ethan, I was worried though, its hours now from the time she walked out I know that thinks like this is hard for her remembering her sisters death especially its only been a year since she died. The hurt she's having now is like the past when her sister rejects any treatment for her cancer and now Ethan rejecting her.

I got up and go outside the hallways and couldn't contain my worry I fished my phone from my pocket and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answers after 5 rings

"Bubb—where are you?" I asked.

"I'm home" she says coldly

"Oh. Uhm—why didn't you tell me you're going home you got me worried."

"Jesus Naomi do I need to ask you permission for everything?" She snapped and I'm shocked with her tone.

"I'm sorry." I said deflated

"Look I just get some things then I'll go back there, is he awake?"

"He woke up half an hour ago then went back to sleep again." I explained to her

"Okay I need to go bye." The line went dead before I even answer.

After 30 minutes she came inside now from new clothes probably even take a shower when she got home. I want to talk to her about what happened earlier but she cut me before I even start.

"Go home Naomi "she stated

"What? No, I want to stay." I countered.

"Go home, rest, change or whatever. It's been 2 days and you never leave just go." She said. I remember my state I didn't change for two days; I didn't shower and even brush my teeth.

"Okay, but I'll be back as soon as I can." I walked towards her leaning down but she moves away so I just kissed her cheek.

* * *

A week had passed and Ethan is still in the hospital still moody like her Aunt, I respect Emily's mood swings still thinking that what happened to Ethan brings back memories for her. She's never leaves the hospital, if she's on her duty she would make sure she passes by Ethan's room and check on him, when she's not she's still there not bothering to go home.

Ethan on the other hand was a mess, he still sulks because he can't go to his football classes, he bitch at everyone especially to Emily which makes it harder for her and harder for me. As the time goes on I notice some changes on the way Emily interacts with me. She never calls me with our pet names and always answers me with cold bleak responses. I don't want to think about it because it injects pain in my heart every time that happens.

As for me as hard as I could I always make a point to stay at his room after I finished work. I never leave their side besides going work and home to change. I and Ethan's relationship lessen a bit from the way he interacts now with people and that got me worried he is not in his normal self.

I was heading to his room from work expecting Emily was there but finding no one but the boy all alone watching TV looking bored as ever.

"Hi mate!" I greeted cheerfully but his only response was only a nod.

"I have something for you" that got his attention "Do you want to know?"

"Yes." He said, I bring out my iPad mini which made him smile for the first time in days.

"Here" handed the thing to him "You can play that but not so much you still need to rest." He just nods and starts to fiddle the iPad. Seconds later when Emily appears wearing her Doctors white coat, looking tired as hell. Dark circles are now forming under her brown eyes; the brunette color of her hair is starting to appear on its roots. She looks exhausted and I felt the pang of sadness from her look.

She gaze at our boy playing with my iPad and look at me I stare at her eyes and for a whilst we just held that gaze with each other, the only comfort interaction we had since this all mess began. I got up walk towards her opening my arms and ready to envelope her with my hug but she moves away. I was hurt with her actions, I don't know what to do.

"Emily can we talk?" I stated firmly ready to clear this mess plus I need some answers why shes acting like this towards me.

"Can't t wait till later?" she said looking everything else besides me

"No Emily." I said a little louder for her to know I'm dead serious. "I want it now."

"Whatever." She said and starting to walk out the door and followed her towards the end of the hallway. She stops, cross her arms defensively looking bored. "Talk? Now talk." She said. I was surprised how all of a sudden my sweet Emily was gone all I can see now is a stone cold bitch.

"What the fuck is wrong?" I started.

"What do you mean?" she said

"I know you know what's wrong, this is wrong." I point towards the space between us. "I know this is hard for you going back with the same almost events." She just shifted her weight to the other foot then I continue. "I know you're keeping all together but let me help you. Let me help you Bubb, don't shut me out." I said nearly tears are starting to appear.

"You're right this is wrong." That's her only reply.

"Please Ems, talk to me." All ready pleading

**"****I think we should cool this off." **

* * *

**A/N : A big step guys buckle up because this baby is going to be a bumpy ride. I know please dont be mad I have a whole plan for this story all I want from you guys is to trust me.**


	17. Home is wear the heart is

**Chapter 17**

"I think we should cool this off" Emily stated firmly. I didn't answer at first trying to understand what she meant by **cool this off.**

"What do you mean **cool this off?"** I asked

"I mean let's just give each other space" she said still not looking into my eyes.

"What space? Bubba what's going on?" this short sentences making me dizzy.

"I MEAN I WANT SPACE!" she shouted and I'm struck there dumbfounded with her anger. I only did the stupidest thing anyone can do. I move backwards indicating the **space. **"NO NOT LIKE THAT!" She yelled frustrated but I don't understand.

"I want space Naomi…" she says not looking again in my eyes "You're everywhere and I find it hard to balance all this things. Especially now that Tan-Tan's acting very badly, I'm trying to handle everything at once but now I think I need to prioritize first and that's Ethan."

"Emily, we can do this. You can do this. Let me help you. I'll be here for you just please…" I plead running out of words.

"That's the problem I need to focus on Ethan's first I don't want him to be in danger, I don't want him to walk away from me like my sister did. His all I've got, so please Naomi ju-just space."

I don't want to hear her excuses anymore it only deepens the pain she's sticking to my heart. I ran away from her exiting from the soreness of her words. I get my car from the parking lot and drive as fast as my car could.

Weeping from the hurt and pain she said, trying to forget the words she said, everything right now I want to be alone. "Fuck Emily! Fuck Her! Fuck you!" I shouted extremely to nothing whilst slamming the steering wheel.

When I got home I opened the alcohol cabinet and get the only thing that will accompany me through this heart ache my ever loving friend Whiskey. I thought about how angry I am to her; I don't know why when I'm ready to give all myself to someone, to open up to someone, to let her fully inside me then things happened like this. I know that she's having a difficult time to balance everything but she didn't need to push me away.

Space she said we need space—a cooling off? It literally means break up we didn't even had a second date to have a fully develop relationship to break. All those things jumbled to my head I don't even know if this makes any sense. The only thing that I remember before I go to my deep slumber is that I need to go somewhere.

**I'll miss you – N**

That's the last text I sent before I turn off my iPhone then settling down my hand carry bag to the elevated compartment of my seat. After the other day's uncanny event I abruptly file my temporary leave of absence and book a flight home. It's been a year since I visited Mom and like I said I miss her so much.

Emily said that she wish to have a space and that's what I'm giving her though I can't think of any reason what to tell Ethan, I don't want him to think that in times that he needed me I abandoned him because really I don't want that to happened. I was just giving the both of them a freedom to be with themselves. Right now, all I want is the comfort of my old bed with Mom and the person that I know will stick with me no matter what and that's Cook.

I slowly creep in inside the dark hallway of my own house ready to make amends with my former room and bed. I was officially knackered from all the jet lags and the thought that I forgot to tell mom that I'm coming home so I ordered a tiny cab and try to fit all my bags into his mini car.

I walk straight to my room where things didn't change, my old multi colored mattres is stil laying in my bed, the picture of Nelson Mandela that I adore so much is still on the wall, the smell of vanilla intoxicating the whole room times like this I doubt myself why did I ever moved to New York but then I remembered what brought me back. I silently change to my pajama costume and not my usual I-don't-wear-anything-at-night-clothes because I know that the door knob is busted and anytime someone may come in like one time I forgot about it the next thing I know is that someone is sleeping beside me who look like a bit Jesus.

I grab my iPhone, opened it without waiting for anything then plug it instantly to charge then lay deep to my century old bed without noticing I had 2 voice mail and a message.

"NAOMI EMILIA CAMPBELL!" I bolted upright when I heard my full name shouted inside my room (see about the door knob) .

"Jesus!" I stated trying to adjust my sight from the light.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going home?" My mom shouted

"Mom. Please keep it low. Do you need to shout every sentence?" I whined whilst trying to hide from my big mouthed mom.

"Love, I'm not shouting I'm just shocked that you're here." My mom said in more tone down voice.

"I was knackered and I forgot to tell you, thank goodness I still know where you hide you're extra keys. And really Mom under the door mat that's really new you know some burglars will not think about that." I said still laying on my belly.

"Oh sussh dear! You're so full of yourself, Come on now breakfast!" she shouted again whilst removing the duvet that hide me from reality. "WAKEY! WAKEY!WAKEY!"

"MOOOOOM!" I shouted back throwing my pillow against my head to veil me through the lightning but then she pull it off. "Okay! I'm up"

After a fresh shower with still aching muscles I find my Mom humming whilst cooking in our little yellow kitchen.

"Where is my tea?" I said sitting down on my favorite corner.

"Chamomile for the Queen of England" My mom proudly said

"Oh don't roll your eyes on me young lady." Pointing to my direction then sitting down in front of me. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean why I'm here? This is my house too." I replied

"I know for a fact that something happened back there because for a bitchy work-a-holic like you I know that you will not go home without any notice and events."

"What can I not miss you now?" I said but I know she knows I'm lying that's why she just looks straight at me with bored expression and I know I will give in.

"Something happened back there…" playing with the rim of my cup.

"And?" she asked

"Mom, can we not talk about it now" I'm really not a goer now I just don't want to talk about her you know because it's so fresh

"Okay honey but if you're ready you know where you can find me." She said patting my hand. Times like this really shows how I love my Mom even from that small gestures I know that she understand.

"Thanks Mom, I promise to tell you when I'm ready." Smiling to her

"So, what do you plan to do today?" She asked changing the topic.

"I don't really plan any. I don't know too."

"Well you can start by going to Cook', I'm sure he'll be ecstatic when he sees you." She suggests.

"Right! I miss that stupid bastard." Getting up preparing to leave but I forgot something "Mom?" I asked she just raised her head and nod. No words needed and throws me her car keys.

"Thanks Mom!"


End file.
